A Garota Que Foi Até o Fim
by Baby Blair
Summary: Ela precisava de um lugar para ficar. A república dele tinha uma vaga. Mas para ficar por lá ela acaba fazendo uma promessa perigosa a namorada dele: de jamais se envolver com Edward. Aos poucos, essa promessa acaba se tornando difícil demais de manter.
1. Primeira impressão

Bella corria na chuva escondendo o folheto que pegara no mural da faculdade abaixo dos seios incrivelmente grandes. Sua camiseta estava completamente encharcada e ela não fazia ideia do estado de seu celular novo no bolso de trás da calça jeans. Sinceramente ela não sabia nem se ele estava lá, ou se deixara em segurança dentro da bolsa esquecida junto com as malas na casa de Rosalie.

Ela virou na avenida Harrison com a Brookline, passando pela frente de um restaurante onde se lia Estragon em letras brancas, sobre o vermelho. Olhando para dentro, pelo vidro, viu pessoas sentadas e _secas_ comendo. Torceu para esse apartamento dar certo, pois os lanches pareciam apetitosos e aquele seria um ótimo lugar para comer caso conseguisse a vaga na república.

Ela não exigia um quarto só pra ela, não era maníaca por limpeza, mas mantinha sua ordem e não se importava em ver, ou arrumar a dos outros. Cozinhava razoavelmente bem, não levava garotos para casa, era ótima amiga, engraçada, não acordava cedo demais... Em resumo, ela era perfeita para a vaga, exceto o fato de ser... uma garota.

O papel que ela segurava dizia especificamente e grifado em marca-texto amarelo "Vaga para _garoto_. Republica com mais quatro caras, próxima a faculdade". Mas ela não tinha opção. Era o único lugar, literalmente falando, que ainda havia vaga. Agora ela sabia que devia ter prestado atenção no conselho de Rosalie e ter procurado casa não somente uma semana antes das aulas. Mas, sinceramente, preferiu ficar um tempo a mais em Los Angeles na casa da prima, curtindo as festas incríveis.

Seu cabelo castanho estava completamente molhado, e os cachos escuros batiam feito chicote no rosto, com o vento e a corrida, isso a fez pensar em como seria tomar banho e se arrumar morando com mais quatro caras. Ela não era exatamente uma garota cheia de pudor, e acabaria andando pela casa de lingerie e suas roupas curtas de ficar em casa. E isso com certeza faria ela tomar fama de vadia, como na antiga cidade.

Outro pensamento a atingiu. E se fossem quatro _nerds_, ultra-estudiosos que não quisessem de jeito _nenhum_ uma garota? Ela sabia que se garantia se fossem simples universitários comuns, nem populares, nem rejeitados. Mas e se não fossem esse tipo de cara?

Apertou o botão do porteiro várias vezes, já com frio pela chuva. Boston era sempre tão ensolarada, por que justo agora resolvera ficar chuvosa?

A porta se abriu e ela entrou correndo.

–O que gostaria, senhorita? – perguntou o porteiro simpaticamente. Ele não parecia incomodado em ela estar molhando todo o chão.

–Eu vim ver a vaga para a república no 502.

O porteiro sorriu, provavelmente sabendo que se tratava de uma vaga para um garoto. Mas ainda assim ele ofereceu a ela uma toalha de rosto para secar-se um pouco, e ao ligar avisando aos caras da república usou a palavra "alguém" e não "ela" ao dizer que havia um interessado na vaga.

–Obrigada – ela disse sorrindo sinceramente ao lhe entregar a toalha antes de entrar no elevador. O homem só lhe devolveu uma piscadela.

Ela tamborilou as unhas na parede de metal do elevador na subida. Eram apenas cinco andares, então terminou rápido demais para ela pensar no que dizer. Andou devagar até o 502 e apertou a campainha.

–Sua vez, Jasper! – gritou uma voz grossa muito sexy. Bom, não eram nerds. Incrivelmente isso a decepcionou, gostava de nerds e até seria bom alguém para ajudá-la com a universidade.

A porta se abriu expondo um loiro alto e muito gato.

–Posso ajudá-la? – perguntou olhando-a de cima a baixo. Passando pela calça jeans justa, os tênis Converse e parando na camiseta branca escrita "I love NY" com o _love_ expressado por um coração. Estava com um nó na barra, na altura da cintura, expondo a barriga lisinha. E principalmente, sua blusa estava _completamente _transparente, mostrando o sutiã de renda vermelha e colada ao corpo marcando os enormes seios.

–Eu vim pela vaga – ela disse com um sorrisinho.

–Bom, nós queremos um garoto – disse se forma meio grossa – Até mais...

Ele literalmente quase bateu a porta na cara de Bella. Mas alguém segurou antes disso.

–Hey, Jasper! Ninguém lhe ensinou que não se enxota gatas de camiseta molhada? – disse um cara grande de forma brincalhona e safada – Ela pode pegar um resfriado.

_Será que só tem gatos nessa casa?_ Pensou Bella. O outro cara também era incrivelmente quente. Tão alto quanto o primeiro, mas mais forte, com bíceps, tríceps e mais vários outros _íceps_. Mas apesar disso ele tinha olhos verdes brilhantes e covinhas angelicais.

–Sou Emmett – disse passando o braço pela cintura dela e a puxando para dentro – E o babaca ali é o Jasper. Você é...?

–Bella. Isabella Swan – respondeu franzindo as sobrancelhas para sua _simpatia_.

–Bom, Bella, na verdade estávamos mesmo querendo um garoto. Mas você pode entrar e tomar uma bebida com a gente até a chuva passar...

–Na verdade – disse se desvencilhando do braço musculoso dele – Eu vim _mesmo_ pela vaga. Eu preciso muito, não tenho lugar pra ficar.

Havia um outro garoto jogado no sofá assistindo ao jogo com um cerveja na na mão. E incrivelmente esse também não era de se jogar fora. Alto, talvez até mais que os outros, moreno de lábios cheios. Bella tinha certeza a essa altura, que estava perdida.

–Por mim ela pode ficar – disse Emmett sorrindo – O quarto vago é pequeno, mas individual...

Emmett parecia animado em morar com uma gata como Bella. Sempre tendo a chance de pegá-la saindo do banho, ou se trocando... Mas ele parecia ter dito aquilo só pra agradá-la, sabendo que os outros não deixariam.

–Não! – se interpôs Jasper – Alice me _mata_ se souber que estou morando com uma garota tão...

Bella não se surpreendeu em saber que ele não a queria morando com eles por culpa da namorada.

–Se for por isso, falo com essa tal de Alice! Posso até dizer que sou lésbica, se quiser... – disse Bella se aproximando do loiro, e colocando, involuntariamente, a mão gélida sobre seu braço.

Ele olhou assustado para a mão delicada dela, fazendo Bella recolhê-la rapidamente.

–Sem querer bancar o chato, mas por que não procura uma republica de garotas? – perguntou um garoto moreno jogado no sofá

–Eu já procurei, não tem nenhuma – respondeu.

Ele sorriu brincalhão.

–Procure mais – ele parecia dizer só pra provocar, como Emmett não tendo problemas em ter uma garota como colega de casa, mas ela acabou rebatendo áspera.

–Vim pedir um lugar pra ficar, não conselhos.

Emmett e Jasper riram alto.

–Ela deu um fora em Jacob! Pra mim tá dentro! – disse o loiro, mas perecia que ele havia concordado muito mais por ela ter prometido falar com sua namorada.

Achou estranho o tal Jasper aceitar que ela ficasse, diferente dos outros ele não parecia nem um pouco interessado nela, realmente gostava da namorada. Ela concluiu então que ele concordara por simplesmente ser uma cara legal, querendo ajudar.

Os olhos dos três estavam fixados nela, que estava muito sexy. Era pálida de cabelos bem escuros e lábios vermelhos com incríveis olhos chocolate. Estava molhada e com a roupa transparente e colada, os cabelos pendiam em cachos molhados até o meio das costas. E apesar deles não estarem sendo discretos ela nem notava, somente olhava em volta.

Era um apartamento bem grande, e ela notou que deveria ter sido reformado e emendado com o 501. A decoração era bem estilo _homens solteiros, _não desleixada, mas com sofás de couro preto, cortinas pesadas verde musgo, mesas de vidro com aço cromado e uma TV enorme com _home theater. _A maioria das estantes eram de vidro e apinhadas de livros de medicina, direito e alguns outras línguas que ela não conhecia; havia pelo menos três notebooks e cabos de computador espalhados pelo chão, fora várias peças tecnológicas que Bella não tinha ideia do que era, como se alguém tivesse desmontado um carro e espalhado as peças. Ela realmente ficou feliz em seu pai ter ter dinheiro, pois, apesar de ser dividido em cinco, o aluguel não devia ser barato.

Passando os olhos pela TV, viu o jogo e imediatamente deu um passo em direção ao garoto sentado.

–Os Giants estão ganhando? – perguntou.

–Sim – respondeu Jacob confuso.

–Legal, apostei cinquenta pratas com o irmão da minha amiga no Giants! – disse sorrindo.

–Entende de futebol? – perguntou cético Jacob.

–Um pouco – admitiu, embora_ um pouco_ não fosse exatamente uma boa definição – eu jogava na liga de Futebol Americano de Lingerie. Era a _quarterback_ do NY Fluffys enquanto fazia faculdade*

*_Nos Estados Unidos após sair do ensino médio eles fazem 4 anos de estudo na faculdade sem especialização e depois mais 4 anos especializando-se. Assim, qualquer graduação lá dura 8 anos. Na fic ela está indo para a segunda parte da graduação (especialização)._

Os três se entreolharam boquiabertos, mas ela ainda fitava a TV vendo o jogo.

–Jogou na liga de lingerie? – perguntou cético Jacob. Ele realmente tinha tara com as jogadoras de futebol americano, ainda mais quando elas o faziam de lingerie. Era um costume estranho, é claro, um jogo tão violento jogado por mulheres seminuas, mas ainda assim era um sucesso.

–Sim, mas meu time não era muito bom. Até ganhamos o regional, mas nem passamos na semifinal do estadual.

–Por mim ela pode ficar – concordou Jacob.

Ela tirou os olhos da tela e andou até Emmett sorrindo com os olhos brilhantes.

–Quer dizer que posso ficar?

Estavam completamente encantados com ela, era tão espontânea e curiosamente sexy.

–Bom, temos que ver com Edward. Que talvez vá criar caso, por causa de Tanya...

Ela suspirou.

–Mais um com namorada? Já disse que me finjo de lésbica. Pego uma garota se precisar... – Bella não estava brincando sobre a ultima parte, já ficara com garotas e particularmente achava que beijavam melhor do que alguns garotos. Mas não era realmente lésbica, preferia _muito_ mais garotos, só ficava com meninas por diversão ou por estar bêbada e ainda assim só foram duas.

–Pegaria uma garota só pra ficar aqui? – perguntou Emmett parecendo gostar da ideia.

Antes que pudesse responder Jasper interrompeu o amigo.

–Não precisa – murmurou Jasper, repreendendo Emmett com os olhos – Tanya é a garota que Edward gosta, mas ela não quer voltar com ele por alguns motivos_ que não precisam ser ditos,_ e morar com uma menina não ia ajudar muito...

–Eu não posso falar a ele?

–Ele volta daqui a pouco, foi comprar vodka pra nossa festa – respondeu Jacob – falando nisso, não quer ficar pra nossa festinha de volta as aulas?

Ela pensou. A chave do apartamento de Rosalie estava presa como um pingente em seu colar, junto com o golfinho de ouro branco, que era o verdadeiro enfeite do mesmo; assim ela podia entrar lá quando quisesse. E fazia realmente muito tempo (para ela) que não ficava com algum garoto _interessante_, que por acaso poderia ser Emmett ou Jacob. Mas ela não estava vestida para uma festa, ainda estava completamente molhada, e com muito frio agora que parara de correr.

–Bom, eu realmente não sou de recusar convite para uma festa, mas eu estou encharcada e com frio. E a casa da minha amiga fica na cidade vizinha então preciso pegar um trem pra chegar, e se perder o das dez só amanha de manha... – respondeu com um sorriso – Mas obrigada...

–Podemos secar sua roupa na máquina, e você dorme aqui. Minha cama é de casal... – respondeu Emmett.

Revirando os olhos, Jasper novamente cortou as asinhas do colega.

–Temos um quarto vago, se quiser ficar, mesmo que seja só por essa noite.

–Mas e o que eu uso enquanto minhas roupas secam? – concordou Bella.

–Te empresto uma camiseta minha, vai ficar como um vestido.

Isabella Swan não era conhecida por ter bom senso: dormir na casa de quatro garotos universitários que acabara de conhecer...?

–Ta legal, eu fico! – concordou.

–Yeah!

Assim que desdobrou a camisa que Emmett lhe emprestara teve certeza que ele escolhera a dedo, a mais curta e transparente que tinha. Trancada na lavanderia, tirou suas roupas molhas, menos as lingeries, que felizmente estavam apenas úmidas, e jogou-as na maquina e colocando para secar. Passou as mangas da camisa pelo braço e fechou os botões, deixando alguns de cima abertos. A camisa terminou exatamente abaixo do traseiro, e assim que ela deu um passo a blusa subiu. As mangas eram compridas e ela teve que dobrá-las.

Tirou os tênis All Star pretos junto com as meias, e colocou ambos num canto. Se olhou no vidro da pequena janela e saiu de lá.

Não tão surpreendentemente, todos esperavam-na lá fora.

–Nossa – foi tudo que Jacob disse, enquanto Emmett sorria de forma safada e Jasper tentava não olhar.

Eles sentaram juntos no sofá vendo o resto do jogo, enquanto Bella dava um show comentando como uma profissional cada lance. Rapidamente eles já eram como amigos, conversando sobre assuntos engraçados e contando velhas histórias. As pernas nuas de Bella, já estavam sobre o colo de Emmett e a cerveja de Jacob já estava sendo dividida com ela. Quem visse de fora poderia dizer que eles moravam juntos a anos.

–Vocês são todos veteranos?

–Sim. Eu faço direito, Jasper mecatrônica, Jacob relações internacionais e Edward medicina – respondeu Emmett, explicando os livros das prateleiras e aparelhos tecnológicos jogados no canto.

Bella assentiu, imaginando se esse Edward eram tão quente quanto os outros três.

Cada um deles era bonito e charmoso do seu jeito. Emmett um atleta bombado, mas com um toque doce graças a suas covinhas. Jasper era alto e forte, embora bem magro; e ele tinha um jeito fofo meio geek. Jacob era grande também, mas com traços indígenas e tinha um jeito mais gozador.

–E você, caloura, faz o que? – perguntou Jasper.

–Deixe-me adivinhar: Letras – disse Jacob – você tem cara.

Ela sorriu, não era a primeira vez que lhe diziam isso.

–Hã... não – respondeu sorrindo.

–Psicologia? – insistiu.

–Não – respondeu rindo.

Desde quando garotas bonitas tinham que fazer cursos como esses? Moda, Letras, Psicologia... Odiava ser taxada.

–Na verdade eu faço Biologia Marinha. Errou feio.

–Fala sério? Bella, sou seu fã. Não é uma garota que se vê em qualquer lugar! – disse Emmett.

Ela riu.

–O que mais você faz? – perguntou rindo.

–Humm, sei fazer um nó no cabinho da cereja com a língua – brincou.

Os três riram e Jacob comentou:

–É a ultima prova pra saber se beija bem...

–Ou sabe fazer um bom boquete – disse Emmett.

Claro que eles não se conheciam a tanto tempo assim, pra caber esse ultimo comentário e que a maioria das garotas se sentiriam um pouco ofendias, mas Bella definitivamente não era uma garota comum.

–Eu sei – brincou rindo.

–Mas agora vai ter que provar! – disse Jacob.

–Que sou boa no boquete?

–Não, que sabe fazer o nó – respondeu Jasper – Tem umas cerejas na cozinha, compramos para os _drinks_ de hoje.

Jacob levantou e foi pegar as cerejas.

Quando ele voltou com algumas num potinho de vidro sentou-se ao lado de Bella. Ela sentou-se sobre os joelhos e se inclinou para ele, como se fosse beijá-lo, mas não chegando tão perto.

–Pode me dar na boca? – perguntou sensualmente.

Os dois outros garotos olharam com inveja para Jacob rindo.

Ele pegou uma cereja pelo cabo e estava levando até a boca entreaberta de Bella quando a porta se abriu. Bella se virou esperando ser Edward.

E então o garoto mais bonito da casa passou pela porta. Ele era ruivo, mas um ruivo escuro e achocolatado... bom, tinha uma cor única; olhos verdes muito claros, pele nem tão bronzeada e nem tão pálida; era alto; forte, mas não exageradamente como Emmett... Em resumo: era _o gato_. Estava usando calça jeans escuras e uma camiseta verde azul escura da _Abercrombie & Fitch_, que ressaltava seus olhos e o fazia parecer realmente um dos modelos da marca. Incrivelmente suas roupas só tinham alguns respingos de chuva.

–Humm, quem é essa? – perguntou olhando Bella cobiçadamente, enquanto largava as duas sacolas cheias de bebidas num canto.

–Espera, ela estava fazendo um nó no cabo da cereja com _língua!_

Jacob terminou o movimento e depositou a cereja na boca de Bella.

Ela comeu a cereja e cuspiu a semente em cima de Emmett, que a segurou num reflexo incrivelmente rápido. O cabinho ficou menos de trinta segundos em sua boca antes dela estendê-lo na língua para fora, com um perfeito nó no meio.

Jacob pegou-o e aproximou-o dos olhos.

–Nossa!

Ela riu.

–Repetindo a pergunta: Quem é essa? – disse Edward andando até o sofá.

Ela se levantou, a camisa um pouco embolada na cintura, mostrando todo seu traseiro e a minuscula calcinha de renda vermelha, que combinava com o sutiã.

–Sou Isabella Swan – disse estendendo-lhe a mão – muito prazer.

Edward pegou sua mão meio atordoado com a visão. O corpo dela, assim como o rosto, era incrível. Ela tinha seios e bumbum cheios, pernas torneadas e longas. O cabelo estava quase seco, e caia em cachos brilhantes e rebeldes até a cintura, as pontas ainda levemente molhadas. Edward sempre tivera tesão com garotas seminuas usando roupas masculinas... Bom, na verdade todo garoto tem tesão com isso.

–Ela é nossa nova colega de apê – explicou Emmett se levantando e indo para seu lado, um pouco irritado por Edward ainda segurar sua mão.

Seu ciumes era até compreensível. Bella ficara realmente interessada em Edward.

–O que? – perguntou Edward arregalando os olhos – não pensaram em me consultar sobre isso?

–Nós votamos. Só falta você, mas ela já tem três votos sim.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, provavelmente pensando em como morar com alguém como ela não ajudaria _em nada_ a Tanya voltar com ele... principalmente depois no motivo do término.

–Não tínhamos combinado de votar em unanimidade?

–Ah, por favor, Edward – pediu Bella sorrindo e batendo as pálpebras.

–É, _por favor_, Edward – repetiu Jacob rindo.

–Não, sério. Tanya me castra se ela morar aqui.

Bella fez uma expressão desapontada e um biquinho.

–Tudo bem, então...

–_Edward, dá pra me ajudar com essas sacolas_..._?_ – veio uma voz do corredor.

Edward saiu para ajudar o cara e Bella se aproximou de Emmett.

– A gente convence ele – sussurrou Emmett para ela.

–Tanya vem hoje na festa? – sussurrou de volta, com um plano em mente.

Antes que ele pudesse responder outro garoto entrou. Bella não se surpreendeu nem um pouco com o fato dele também ser lindo. Ele era loiro, alto e musculoso, com olhos azuis e traços masculinos fortes.

–E aí, James? – cumprimentaram os garotos, menos Emmett que olhava para ela respondendo sua pergunta mexendo os lábios em um "_Não sei_".

–Oi... – disse colocando as sacolas no chão com ajuda de Edward, quando seus olhos se fixaram em Bella – Nossa...

Ela sorriu para ele, simpática. Apesar da nada conservadora roupa ela usava, não estava nem um pouco encabulada, o futebol de lingerie a fizera perder esse tipo de vergonha.

–Você deve ser James. Sou Bella, o prazer é _todo_ seu – disse brincando sensualmente.

Ele e cumprimentou e acrescentou fazendo-a rir:

–Você me dá tesão.

–Vou considerar isso como um elogio – brincou ela – Ainda tem mais bebida para pegar? – perguntou.

Ele disse que ainda tinha algumas no elevador e ela se ofereceu para ajudar.

–James, pode me responder uma coisinha? – pediu.

–Hã, claro...

Ela se aproximou olhando a porta do apartamento, para ver se tinha alguém ouvindo.

–Eu preciso de um lugar pra ficar, e ia ser aqui, mas Edward não quer uma garota na república pra não chatear Tanya... Sabe se ela vem hoje? Se conversar talvez ela me libere pra ficar...

Ela falava como se conhecesse Tanya e soubesse de toda a história dos dois.

James sorriu, gostando da ideia dela morar na casa de seus amigos. Teria muitos motivos para visita.

–Sim, ela vem. Mas qual é o plano?

Ela riu.

–Nada demais.

.

_Bom, fic nova! Fiz baseada no meu intercâmbio, mas não fiz parte da liga de futebol americano de lingerie, e também não morei numa república de garotos, só para constar._

_Espero que gostem, prometo postar pelo menos um por semana, mas não tenho dia certo..._

_Qualquer ideia, sugestão, critica__, __comentário é só mandar um Review._

_Beijos,_

_- Blair_


	2. Brincando com fogo

–Sua roupa está seca – avisou Jasper, quando Bella retornou pra dentro do apartamento.

–Ah, obrigada – disse, com a pequena impressão que Jasper era o único disposto a contar isso a ela, o resto com certeza não se importaria que ela se esquecesse completamente das roupas na máquina.

Bella andou pelo apartamento enorme até a lavanderia. Ela notara que quase nenhuma porta estava aberta, as únicas eram a da cozinha, pouco antes do corredor e a da lavanderia, dentro da cozinha. Desta forma, não pode nem ter noção de como eram os quartos.

Ela passou pela cozinha, imaginando como seria cozinhar ali. Isso caso seu plano desse certo e ela pudesse ficar na república. Particularmente, gostaria muito. Havia se simpatizada com os garotos, e mesmo que abrisse uma vaga numa república feminina, acho que preferiria ficar aqui.

Morar com eles seria como ter irmãos mais velhos, alguns garotos para poder falar besteiras, pedir conselhos, dar conselhos e, o mais importante, se meter numa briga por ela. Não devia ser incrível ter amigos para socar um cara que te fizesse sofrer?

Abriu a máquina de lavar e pegou suas roupas. Passou as calças secas pelas pernas, e vestiu a blusa, que estava um pouco amassada, então teve que fazer o nó da cintura ainda mais alto, mostrando mais de um palmo acima do quadril. Os tênis ainda estavam completamente encharcados, então preferiu ficar descalça.

–Preferia antes – disse Emmett assim que ela lhe devolveu a camisa.

–Emm, me faz um favor? – pediu, ignorando o comentário – pode me emprestar o celular, pra ligar para Rosalie, avisando que vou dormir aqui?

–Quem? – perguntou, já sacando o celular.

–Minha amiga. Humm, será que poderia convidar ela pra festa? – perguntou agitando os cílios.

Ele riu e assentiu.

Ela discou o celular da amiga no _Blackberry_ dele, os dedos praticamente indo para os números sozinhos, tamanha a familiaridade com o numero do celular da amiga.

–Rose? Sou eu – disse assim que ela atendeu, após quase dez toques.

Ela parecia estar comendo cereal, pois Bella podia ouvi-la mastigando algo crocante.

–Ah, Bella! Já estava ficando preocupada – ela não parecia realmente preocupada, pois tinha certeza que a amiga sabia se cuidar muito bem sozinha – de quem é esse celular?

–Do Emmett. Bom, vai ter uma festa aqui na república que eu disse, não quer vir?

–Humm, pode ser... – disse após alguns segundos, deveria estar engolindo.

–Ótimo, tem um trem as nove para cá, depois você pegar um táxi até aqui, te mando o endereço por mensagem...

Emmett fez que não com o dedo e mexeu os lábios dizendo: "eu busco".

–Hã, Emmett te pega na estação... – disse.

Ela demorou a responder de novo, e Bella não teve certeza se foi pensando ou comendo.

–Vai ter que me explicar quem e esse _Emmett _mais tarde... – disse, provavelmente pensando basteiras – Até mais.

–Beijo. Ah! Me traz meu celular, uma blusa de festa, sapatos que combinem e... acho que é só.

–Só? Como vou enfiar sapatos na minha bolsa? – perguntou rindo, mas acrescentou – Eu levo.

E ela desligou, sem dizer tchau.

Bella devolveu o celular a Emmett. Ela a olhava de volta como se quisesse perguntar algo, mas não tendo certeza se devia.

–Como é essa Rosalie?

Bella riu de verdade. Como descrever Rosalie? Linda, Linda e Linda. Até a Bella se sentia insegura perto da amiga. Rose era daquele tipo de pessoa que te faz se arrepender de ter comido aquele docinho, de não ter lavado o cabelo uma hora atrás e de evitar academia.

Sempre fora completamente deslumbrante. Cabelo loiro, olhos azuis e seios fartos (embora um pouco exageradamente grandes..). Pacote completo. A única forma dela passar despercebida em algum lugar é usando burca.

A insegurança perto dela era inevitável, embora no caso de Bella todos dissessem que eram "Igualmente bonitas, de formas diferentes", mas Bella sempre achou que era só uma frase feita para fazê-la se sentir bem.

–Ela é muito legal – respondeu.

Emmett revirou os olhos. Já imaginava que não teria tanta chance com Bella se ela fosse morar lá, pela complicação das garotas de "não querer criar um clima ruim" depois que ficassem.

–Sabe que não é disso que estou falando, Bellinha.

–Por que não tira suas próprias conclusões?

Ele desistiu, sabendo que não arrancaria nada dela.

–Nos ajuda a arrumar a festa? – perguntou, mudando de assunto.

–Claro... Sou _quase_ de casa, não sou? – respondeu sorrindo.

–Já _é _de casa – disse passando o braço por seus ombros, num gesto amigável, a puxando para a cozinha.

Conforme Emmett e Jasper abriam os armários pegando salgadinhos, chocolates, doces e mais besteiras, Bella notou que não havia comida _de verdade_ em lugar nenhum. Como eles conseguiam manter aquela _maravilhosa_ forma tão facilmente? Bella se matava nas caminhadas e jogos de futebol.

–Vocês não comem... comida? – perguntou franzindo o cenho, enquanto enchia um pote com Doritos.

–Ninguém sabe cozinhar nessa casa. Nós vivemos de salgadinhos, pipoca de micro-ondas, comida chinesa, pizza... – explicou Jasper, lhe passando mais um saco com Doritos, para por na tigela.

–Que horror. Como continuam com todo esse... _físico_? – Emmett riu.

–Jasper e Jacob fazem parte do time de basquete, eu sou líder da equipe de rugby e Edward é líder da equipe de natação, mas faz salto de trampolim também.

Esportes aquáticos? Edward acabara de ganhar alguns pontos com Bella. Ela tinha uma verdadeira paixão por água, mar e animais marinhos. Por isso mesmo fazia Biologia Marinha.

–Humm, eu sei cozinhar. Minha mãe tem um restaurante de alta gastronomia, mas ela é péssima na cozinha... aprendi a cozinhar com Melanie, a _chef _de lá... – tagarelou sem prestar muita atenção no que dizia, se lamentando por dentro o fato de Edward já ser apaixonado pela tal de Tanya.

–Casa comigo – brincou Jacob, que estivera ouvindo tudo, do lado do balcão que dava para a sala de jantar.

Ela riu, mas mudou de assunto, não gostando do rumo da conversa.

–Como é Alice? – perguntou a Jasper, sentando-se sobre o balcão com a vasilha de Doritos no colo.

–Pequena – respondeu Emmett, Jacob concordou rindo e eles trocaram um toque de mãos.

Bella sorriu, não só pela piada, mas com o jeito que Jasper ficou quando falaram de Alice.

–Essa conversa vai longe. Vamos, Jake, deixar as menininhas falando de sentimentos.

–Vamos nessa! – respondeu Jacob de imediato.

Bella riu, mesmo não gostando do _menininha_.

–Hey, Emm, Rose chega em uns vinte minutos – avisou.

Ele assentiu, um pouco resignado.

–Ah, claro, buscar sua amiga _muito legal_ – resmungou, provavelmente achando que ela deveria ser uma garota feia. Ela decidiu que seria muito engraçado ver a cara dele quando Rose desdesse daquele trem, e revelar a verdade acabaria com toda a graça.

Quando eles saíram Bella se virou para Jasper, petiscando um Doritos na vasilha em seu colo.

–E então como ela é? Estudiosa, alta, calma? – perguntou, fazendo uma analogia com as características dele, eles deviam ter coisa em comum.

–Na verdade, ele é baixinha, tagarela e estuda moda – corrigiu sorrindo bobamente. Ele mexeu no bolso, pegando um _Blackberry_ idêntico ao de Emmett.. Apertou qualquer tecla e me mostrou a foto de fundo.

Nela havia uma garota morena de olhos verdes sorrindo com um bigodinho de suco (ou cerveja) branco. Parecia bem divertida. O cabelo dela era castanho escuro, curto com cachos rebeldes de um jeito lindo; usava pouca maquiagem, mas era _bem_ bonita.

Ele recolheu o celular e mexeu um pouco, depois entrou a Bella. Estava no álbum mostrando a mesma foto. Ela foi passando, e havia _mesmo_ muitas fotos de Alice. Dela dando rizada com um milk-shake na mão, mostrando a língua dentro de um carro, fazendo biquinho de biquíni perto de uma piscina, dormindo abraçada com um ursinho de pelúcia...

–Ela é linda! – disse Bella sorrindo, enquanto passava mais fotos.

–Eu sei – respondeu, e Bella soube que ele sorria sem nem mesmo levantar os olhos.

–E o que mais?

Ele pensou um pouco, realmente não sabendo como responder.

–Eu não sei. Ela é engraçada, ciumenta, espontânea... _tem uma tendencia a não seguir regras..._ – ele disse a ultima parte feito uma piada interna, como se lembrasse de algo que ela fizera – gosta de chamar e receber atenção, ama moda, é complicada, facilmente irritável, divertida., espalhafatosa...

Bella sorriu. Será que um dia algum garoto falaria assim dela? E não somente "Nossa, ela tem uma bunda muito gostosa". As vezes ela queria um namorado, mas acabava pensando que ele estaria com ele por simples sexo fácil e exibição.

–Seus olhos brilham quando você fala dela – observou, fazendo-o corar – isso é tão fofo.

Antes que ele pudesse responder uma voz veio da sala.

–Jasper, sabe onde... – adentrando a cozinha só de calça jeans, com uma toalha jogada sobre ombro e os cabelos molhados estava Edward e seu tanquinho perfeito – o que ela ainda está fazendo aqui? – perguntou olhando Bella, mas não de forma grossa, como se realmente estivesse surpreso.

–Ela vai dormir aqui – explicou Jasper.

–Mas eu pensei que...

–É só por essa noite, eles me chamaram para a festa, mas se eu não tivesse onde dormir não podia ficar – explicou a própria Bella, irritada com a forma que ele fava dela como se ela não estivesse ao lado, ouvindo.

Ele a olhou, e pareceu desapontado com a recente mudança de roupas. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a campainha tocou.

–Deve ser Alice – disse Jasper, seguindo apressado até a sala.

O silencio ficou constrangedor. Edward era o único dos garotos que Bella não se tornara íntima ainda.

–Olha, eu sinto muito não ter deixado você ficar aqui... – disse passando a mão nos cabelos molhados – Mas minha ex me mataria, e _nunca_ voltaria comigo...

Ela não estava irritada com ele até aquela hora. Mas a irritou profundamente o fato de tudo isso ser pela ex. Bella nunca soube o que era correr atrás de alguém, pois achava que ninguém no mundo valia mais que você mesmo e se arrastar atrás de uma pessoa jamais fez alguém voltar. A fila anda e anda rápido.

–Oin, que lindo! Você fica correndo atras da ex... – disse com ironia – Mas sabe o que eu acho? Você é melhor do que isso.

Ele a encarou com apeles olhos verdes petrificantes.

–O que quer dizer?

–Eu já tive três exs grudentos, ainda tenho um atras de mim. E estou solteira. Correr atras dela não vai trazê-la de volta. Você tem que mostrar que a fila andou, se ela ainda quiser você, o que eu não duvido nada do jeito que você é gato, vai ver que te perdeu e _ela_ vem atras de você – disse Bella, antes de pular do balcão com a vasilha de Doritos, petiscando alguns.

Ela saiu andando da cozinha, e teve de se conter pra não olhar para o abdome definido dele. Mesmo já tendo um plano, acabou mudando-o de ultima hora, com a oportunidade.

Já estava na porta, quando parou e se voltou para ele.

–Que tal um trato? Eu te ajudo com a Tanysha, e você me deixa ficar.

–Tanya. – corrigiu friamente, a encarando com descrença – E por que devo achar que entende mais de relacionamentos do que eu? Porque, sinceramente, não parece o tipo que teve muitos relacionamentos sérios.

Ela sorriu ligeiramente irritada, imaginando a melhor forma de lhe responder.

Com a delicadeza de um gato ela analisou e escolheu um salgadinho perfeito, colocando o resto sobre o balcão. Em poucos passos ela se aproximou dele, colando o seu peito ao dele.

Seu corpo voluptuoso roçava no dele, deixando-o alerta.

–Posso não ter tido tantos relacionamentos sério assim. Mas você também não tem cara de garoto sério, aposto que era com Emm ou Jake, antes de Tanya.

Ele ponderou, provavelmente ao fato do que ela ter dito ser verdade. Ela se esticou nas pontas dos pés, aproximando a boca de sua orelha.

–Ainda assim, se tem uma coisa que eu entendo é disso. Posso não conseguir fazer alguém se apaixonar perdidamente por mim, mas sei que consigo esquentar a chapa de qualquer cara. Sabe que é verdade – ela deu uma leve mordiscada em seu lóbulo da orelha, cansando-o um arrepio, comprovando o que disse.

–Se você ganhar, te deixo morar aqui. E se eu ganhar? – perguntou de forma prática, embora fosse notável sua tentativa de se manter coerente, com Bella assim tão _próxima._

–_O que você quiser_ – sussurrou, abaixando o rosto para lamber de leve uma gota d'água que escorrera por seu pescoço, ele estremeceu.

_O que ele quiser_, não era algo muito sensato de se dizer a um garoto. Principalmente nesta situação, com certeza aquilo lhe daria muita... _criatividade._

–O que eu quiser?

–Sim – ela disse, levantando o rosto para encará-lo – Pode escolher.

–Vou te deixar escolher, por cavalheirismo. Estou atrás dela à meses, não tem como você ganhar essa aposta. Você tem uma semana, e pode escolher o que eu ganho – disse, embora na verdade fizesse muita força para não descer os olhos para os seios dela, que arquejavam como se quisessem fugir das roupas.

Apesar de não ser essa a intenção, Bella se sentira incrivelmente quente com este contato com Edward.

–Uma semana? – riu-se – Consigo isso hoje a noite e sem escolher o que você vai ganhar. Mas ainda assim se fosse você, não pensava muito. Não vai fazer diferença, eu vou ganhar.

–Se você diz...

Ela ergueu o Doritos que segurava em uma das mãos e levou até os lábios dele, que mordeu a ponta com um sorriso malicioso, o que comprovou muito bem a teoria de que ele fora um pegador.

Erguendo-se novamente na ponta dos pés, ela roubou o ultimo pedaço do salgadinho que ficara entre sua mão e a boca dele, quase fazendo o seus lábios se tocarem. E, depois disso, tudo que fez foi pegar a vasilha dos Doritos e ir para a sala, no intuito de conhecer a famosa Alice.

–Posso fazer uma pergunta? – chamou Edward.

Bella realmente pensou em mandar o clichê "Você já fez", mas achou que esse fora era desgastado demais para ainda ter efeito.

–Claro. Vou te arranjar uma namorada, isso nos faz _quase_ colegas de casa – respondeu.

–Com quem está transando daqui?

Bella riu, mas era uma pergunta aceitável. Afinal, quando ele chegara ela estava seminua.

–Com ninguém.

–Por enquanto – acrescentou Edward, provavelmente conhecendo muito bem seus amigos.

–Por enquanto – confirmou rindo – Mas acho que vou continuar assim, uma amiga minha vem pra festa hoje e tenho certeza que vai revindicar Emmett. E Jacob não faz meu tipo.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ela disse sobre como tinha certeza que Rose amaria Emmett.

–E como é sua amiga que vai "revindicar" Emmett?

–Tem internet no celular? – perguntou, querendo mostrar a foto, após tatear os bolsos atras do celular, lembrando-se que esquecera ele.

–Claro – respondeu entregando um iPhone. Ela mexeu um pouco, entrando no facebook.

Achou a foto de Rosalie facilmente, considerando que Rosalie não bloqueia seus álbuns, pois, segundo ela, nunca se sabe quando um gato vai acessar seu facebook e se apaixonar pelos seus maravilhosos seios.

Abriu uma foto com Rosalie segurando seu cachorrinho, Puff, e entregou o celular a Edward.

(**Foto de Rosalie:** http: /data. Whicdn. Com/ images/ 25391462/ tumblr_m184n9HtHI1r4i9nzo1_500_large. jpg **tirem os espaços**)

–Nossa! – disse simplesmente Edward.

–Eu sei.

–E por que ela se interessaria por Emmett? – perguntou, e deu pra notar que foi muito mais para zoar com o amigo, do que por duvidar de sua capacidade.

–Ela tem tara por caras grandes, altos e atletas – respondeu – e ele é tudo isso.

Edward deu de ombros assumindo ser verdade.

–Até mais – disse Bella, deixando a cozinha.

Ela não sabia, é claro, mas Edward tinha tara por loiras, e ainda assim tinha ficado muito mais impressionado com Bella do que com Rosalie. Não por uma ser mais bonita do que a outra, mas por... na verdade, sinceramente, ele não sabia porque gostara de Bella.

_Ooi, desculpem pela demora ;P_

_mas aqui está seu capitulo lindo, espero que tenham gostado, mesmo tendo ficado curto e um lixo (tirando a parte de Bella seduzindo Ed...)._

_E desculpem também por colocar a foto de Rose, mas eu queria que vocês vissem como ela é bonita nessa fic, e fizessem uma analogia com a beleza de Bella, já que falam que elas são parecidas. Se vocês gostarem de que coloque fotos, posso até continuar._

_**COMENTE**_**M, SE NÃO...**

Vou ficar muito brava se alguma de vocês (que comentaram no primeiro capitulo, e que adicionaram a favoritos sem mandar um review) não comentarem!

**E VOU DEMORAR MAIS PRA POSTAR**, eu sei que sou má (6)

.

**RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS!**

**MahMasen**: quem bom que gostou ;P

**Line Masen:** Eu também gosto de histórias que a Bella é menos bobinha.

**Christye-Lupin: **Então pode continuar lendo, porque a Bella vai aprontar muuuito. MESMO

**Fantasma da Opera:** DESCULPA, pela demora. Mas eu postei, não é isso que importa? Antes tarde do que nunca ;B

**Mariana:** Que bom, espero que continue lendo!

**Camila**: É, sei que é estranho uma Bella mais sexy... mas eu acho divertido, você não? ;D

**suelly:** Aqui está sua continuação, baby!

**Marjorie: **Descobriu o que ela vai fazer pra Edward deixar ela ficar? Meio masoquista, né?

**Renata**: Muuuita loucura morar com esses gatos, né? Se você tem ideias (como disse) POR FAVOR, me manda eu adora quando vocês dão ideias, sei que estou escrevendo o que querem ;P

**janicee: **Aqui está seu capitulo! E aí, foi o que esperava?

**Lih:** AINDA não falei de como Alice vai reagir, já que Jasper já disse como ela é ciumenta... Vai se Trash!

**LihTwi:** Que bom que gostou! E um agradecimento especial a você, que é minha PRIMEIRA LEITORA!


	3. Ascensão de Afrodite

–Olá – disse Bella, sentando-se ao lado de uma loira-morango que indicaram como Tanya.

Ela com certeza parecia deslocada na festa. Enquanto a maioria estava bêbada, rindo e fazendo besteiras Tanya estava completamente sóbria sentada num canto do sofá com uma batida quase intocada. Os garotos eram, em sua maioria, da faculdade, mas as poucas meninas com quem falara eram de outras faculdades ou modelos, assim a futura namorada de Edward não parecia conhecer ninguém.

–Hã, oi – disse com um voz fina e meio rouca. Ela limpou a garganta e se desculpou.

Bella tinha que dar os créditos a Edward, Tanya era incrivelmente bonita. Tinha cabelos cabelos lisos loiro-arruivados bem claros, olhos azuis e um corpo maravilhoso. Parecia alta, e estava muito bem vestida: com uma saia jeans clara, blusa de paetês e um peep toe altíssimo roxo.

Ela fitou Bella, provavelmente imaginando se a conhecia.

–Sou Bella – disse estendendo-lhe a mão, com um sorriso. Ela já havia bebido um pouco além da conta, então estava bem... animada.

–Sou Tanya.

–Eu sei – disse com um sorriso travesso.

Não foi necessária tanta conversa assim para Tanya ter certeza que Bella era completamente louca e divertida. E foi necessária menos tempo ainda para virarem velhas amigas. Já conversavam a quase uma hora quando Bella tocou no assunto Edward.

–Conhece Edward? – perguntou Tanya espantada.

–Sim, vou morar aqui com os garotos. Ele costumava falar muito de você.

Felizmente tudo que Tanya ouviu foi que Edward não falava mais dela, e se esqueceu de surtar por Bella ir morar com ele.

–Ele _falava_ de mim? – perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

–Bastante – disse Bella, fingindo não entender que o foco de Tanya era o fato dele não falar mais. Ela brincava com os gelos dentro do copo de vodka, fingindo não dar importância ao fato.

–Ele, hã, não fala de mim?

Xeque-mate. Tanya ainda gostava de Edward, o que faltava era um empurrãozinho pra ela correr para os braços dele de novo. E Bella, querendo ou não, era quem daria esse impurrãozinho.

–Bom, não mais – mentiu – acho que ele resolveu seguir em frente... Sinceramente eu acho que ele ainda gosta de você, mas como não dá mais moral pra ele, resolveu desistir e partir pra outra.

Foi simples. Não demorou para ela morder a isca, Tanya imediatamente começou a fazer perguntas sobre se devia ou não falar com Edward, tentar reconquistá-lo e outras coisas assim.3

Bella quase cansou de ouvi-la, não aguentava tanta insegurança e falta de coragem. As pessoas devem fazer o que querem, era isso o que Bella pensava e fazia. Neste exato momento estava bêbada, um pouco chapada e sem sutiã (ela não tinha ideia de onde ele fora parar, mas ficou feliz de ainda ter a blusa azul linda, que Rosalie trouxera, pra cobrir seus seios avantajados), o que provava que não importasse as consequências ela fazia o que queria.

Mesmo sendo normalmente paciente e uma boa ouvinte se cansara em pouco tempo de ouvir Tanya, então a interrompeu de forma prática e meio rude.

–Você ainda gosta dele? – perguntou simplesmente.

–Bom, sim... Mas não diga isso pra ele! – acrescentou rapidamente.

–É isso o que importa. Levanta essa bunda do sofá e vai atrás dele agora! Antes que outras o vão – disse apontando Edward encostado no bar, com Jasper, Alice, e duas garotas que praticamente tinha _VADIA_ tatuado na testa, não que Bella tivesse muita moral para falar de tatuagens provocantes com aquela bem próxima a sua...

–Passa a vodka – disse estendendo a mão para o copo de Bella.

A morena teve que sorrir, enquanto entregava seu copo com pura _Absolut Vodka_ a Tanya. A garota virou quase metade em poucos goles, fazendo Bella arregalar os olhos.

Tanya levantou, arrumou a saia jeans e virou o resto da bebida deixando o copo sobre a mesa de centro. Caminhando obstinadamente ela seguiu até Edward a passos largos, enquanto Bella assistia boquiaberta.

Edward não viu sua ex se aproximando, e só a percebeu quando Tanya agarrou seus ombros, o olhou nos olhos e, não tem outra forma de dizer isso, _tascou-lhe um beijo_. Antes de se entregar ao beijo, Edward encontrou os olhos de Bella e ergueu o polegar como quem diz "Bem-vinda a república".

Ela sorriu falsamente e se levantou do sofá, para procurar sua amiga-perdida Rosalie, mesmo tendo certeza que neste momento ela devia estar em algum canto do apartamento tendo uma transa-seca com Emmett. O pensamento a fez rir, mesmo com o leve mau-humor que estava por um motivo desconhecido por ela.

Fora realmente engraçado quando Rose desceu daquele trem. Bella estava praticamente nadando em seus All Stars molhados, com Emmett um tanto impaciente ao seu lado. A loira foi uma das ultimas a descer do trem, junto com uma oriental baixinha que parecia deixar a beleza de Rosalie ainda mais vibrante.

–Se importa de eu falar com aquela loura antes de irmos? Arranjar um telefone, você sabe... – disse Emmett maliciosamente na hora, provavelmente achando que a amiga de Bella fosse a oriental.

–O telefone dela é 555-9878 – disse Bella quase rindo, sabendo o numero de cabeça – Por que _aquela_ – apontou a amiga – é Rosalie.

Emmett literalmente ficou de boca aberta, olhando enquanto Rose andava como uma supermodelo até Bella. Ela usava um shorts jeans curtíssimo, saltos vermelhos, uma blusa com a estampa da bandeira-inglesa mais larguinha e uma bolsa enorme vermelha, em resumo: estava completamente deslumbrante.

Rose não pareceu menos deslumbrada com Emmett.. Olhou-o de cima a baixo e um sorriso safado surgiu em seus lábios.

O clima entre os dois era quase palpável e Bella, achando isso muito fofo, insistiu em ficar no banco de trás do Jeep Gran Cherokee de Emmett. O caminho todo foi regado a perguntas e olhares entre os dois.

E como Rose sabe ser incrivelmente sedutora, assim como Emmett, Bella não tinha como duvidar que neste momento os dois já deviam ter passado das preliminares.

Sinceramente Bella não se lembra de se encontrou Rosalie, só lembra de beber. Beber muito.

…

Ela só acordou pois aquele sol em seus ombros estava incomodando. Quando abriu os olhos não tinha ideia onde estava, tão pouco conseguia ver muita coisa. Seus olhos estavam estranhos e grudentos, como se tivesse dilatado as pupilas como no oftalmologista.

Não conseguiu ver muita coisa, então só testou as portas, entrando primeiro no banheiro e depois conseguindo deixar o quarto.

–Que cara ótima, Bella – disse Rosalie irônica, a encontrando no corredor.

–Sinto como se um ônibus cheio de gordinhos tivesse passado sobre mim – respondeu Bella, levando a mão até a cabeça que latejava pela ressaca.

Rose revirou os olhos e a arrastou de volta para o quarto em que Bella estava, levando-a ao banheiro e praticamente a enfiando de baixo d'água. Ela se debateu com frio, mas depois desistiu.

Um banho gelado, duas aspirinas e três copos d'água depois, Bella estava melhor.

–Porque bebeu tanto? – perguntou Emmett sentado no sofá com as duas, o braço sobre o ombro de Rosalie (que por acaso usava uma camiseta dela...).

–Ela sempre faz isso – respondeu Rosalie, repreendendo a melhor-amiga.

–Vocês transaram? – perguntou Bella, ignorando ambos.

Os dois se entreolharam de forma constrangida, o que faria Bella rir se não estivesse tão detonada. Nenhum dos dois respondeu, o que confirmou aquilo.

–Nossa – disse olhando-os. Rose estava com as pernas completamente a mostra sobre o colo de Emmett, e o braço dele no ombro dela era possessivo de uma forma charmosa – Estou imaginando a cena...

–Bella, pare de ser nojenta! – repreendeu Rosalie constrangida, algo muito raro pra ela. Rose era um poço de segurança e coragem. Não costumava se importar com o que falavam dela, muito menos quando o assunto era suas muitas transas.

O fato da loira estar assim só comprovou a Bella que para os dois aquilo não fora apenas mais uma transa.

–Eu não sou nojenta – disse franzindo o cenho.

Jasper chegou na sala, e parecia tão acabado quanto os três que já estavam lá. Alice veio atrás dele usando sua camiseta, e sentou-se sobre seu colo na poltrona.

–E quais são as novidades? – perguntou Alice, que já era praticamente uma grande amiga de Bella depois de conversarem no dia anterior por muito tempo, antes da festa (mas ela ainda não sabia que Bella moraria lá, não acharam necessário contar se ainda não tinha certeza que ela ficaria. Infelizmente agora teriam de falar).

–Os dois brincaram de absorvente-interno ontem na festa – disse Bella sem emoção e depois deitou a cabeça ainda um pouco colorida no braço no sofá.

Rosalie a chutou de leve na perna, repreendendo a amiga, mas com vergonha de fazer isso em voz alta.

–O que? – disse Jacob chegando. _Afinal, de onde sai tanta gente?_, pensou Bella.

–É só minha maneira pretensiosa de dizer que eles transaram – explicou Bella com a voz abafada por estar com a boca no sofá.

A maioria riu (estranhamente, quem não o fez foi Tanya e Alice), então se fez o silencio. Todos cansados demais para falar.

Não demorou muito para a ultima porta de quarto se abrir e de lá sair Edward e Tanya. Bella levantou os olhos para os dois. Edward estava sem camisa, já que esta cobria parcialmente o corpo de Tanya, ambos sorriam bobamente.

Estranhamente Bella era a garota mais vestida da casa, já que a roupa da festa ainda estava em seu corpo (menos, é claro, o sutiã que ainda estava perdido). Ela sentiu-se estranhamente carente vendo tantos casais felizes e quase pediu a camiseta de Jacob. Os olhos de Bella e Edward se encontraram por alguns segundos, antes de Tanya abraçar a cintura dele.

–Olha se não é o novo casalzinho da casa – brincou Jacob, fazendo Bella rir.

–Que fofura – acrescentou Jasper ironicamente.

O almoço foi comida chinesa, e enquanto os meninos foram buscar as garotas aproveitaram pra se vestir e tomar banho.

–É impressão minha ou tem um clima entre você e meu irmão? – perguntou Alice, observadora, enquanto Rosalie e Tanya ainda tomavam banho.

–Quem é seu irmão?

–Edward.

O peito de Bella se apertou e ela não entendeu o motivo, ela engoliu em seco e uma rizada nervosa escapou de seus lábio.

–Não tem nada... – mas ao olhar nos olhos de Alice notou que não convencera – Na verdade, até pintou um climinha, mas ele voltou com Tanya. E se vou morar aqui tenho que me controlar, Tanya é legal e não quero fazer nada que possa...

Ela parou assim que notou que disse que moraria ali. Mas estranhamente Alice não surtou, então entendeu que ela não percebera.

–Entendo... – disse fazendo uma expressão realmente decepcionada – mas, sinceramente, ela não é tão boa quanto parece, Tanya sabe ser desagradável.

Bella duvidou do que Alice disse, Tanya parecia tão quieta e fofa ontem, não tinha como imaginá-la sendo desagradável. Mas ela não teve tempo para responder, por os garotos chegaram com a comida.

Jasper seguiu direto até a namorada, sentando-se ao lado dela, e puxando-a para o colo.

–Todo esse romance nesta casa está me deixando diabética. É muito mel por metro quadrado – disse Bella se levantando do lado dos dois, fazendo-os rir.

Bella ajudou o resto dos garotos arrumar os pratos e talheres na bancada da cozinha, já que a mesa era pequena demais para tanta gente. Só então ela notou que a casa não parecia ter nenhum vestígio da festa de ontem. Quando perguntou aos garotos eles disseram que a prima da avó do filho do filho do primo do Jacob tinha uma equipe de limpeza, que sempre chegava super-cedo e deixava a casa um brinco.

–Sabe o que é legal? Agora não vamos ser automaticamente eliminados da Ascensão de Afrodite – disse Emmett enquanto comiam.

–O que? – perguntou Bella boiando, quando notou que ninguém mais não tinha entendido.

–Ascensão de Afrodite. Uma prova das olimpíadas Greco-Romanas – explicou Jasper, mas ainda não esclarecendo.

–As olimpíadas Greco-Romanas, Bella. A competição entre as fraternidades, quem vence ganha a soberania das fraternidades durante o ano – disse Rosalie.

–Mas isso não é uma republica?

–Ah, você não sabe como funciona as coisas aqui em Boston? Tem várias fraternidades, e cada um é formada por várias repúblicas unidas. Os garotos e você são da βΘΠ (Beta Theta Pi), ou podem simplesmente ser chamados de Betas. Tem várias outras, a feminina da nossa faculdade é ΠβΓ (Pi Beta Gama), ou as Gamas – explicou Alice paciente.

Com a ressaca, Bella demorou um tempo a mais para entender. E quando Alice disse sobre ela ser uma Beta, Bella achou melhor não contestar o fato dela saber que moraria com os garotos. Imaginou que Jasper já tivesse dito, e achou melhor perguntar a ele como fora isso.

–E por que não podiam participar da Ascensão de Afrodite antes? – perguntou, olhando enquanto uma Tanya descia uma mão safada para o colo de Edward e acabou notando que fora a única a ver isso. Talvez pelo fato de não tirar os olhos deles.

Edward engasgou com a comida imediatamente, e com a maior falsa-inocência Tanya lhe deu tapinhas nas costas com a mão livre. Talvez ela realmente não fosse tão santa...

–Bom, é uma prova que consiste em uma garota de cada fraternidade exitar um garoto da outra fraternidade. Quem gozar primeiro perde. Mas nós só tínhamos garotos, já que nossa faculdade é a única que as fraternidades são divididas em meninos e meninas, então eramos imediatamente excluídos das provas que precisavam de garotas, assim como as meninas são excluídas das que precisam de garotos – explicou Emmett.

(**NOTA DA AUTORA**: realmente existe essas competições entre as fraternidades nos Estados Unidos, mas são sempre diferentes, e como tive preguiça de pensar na competição roubei essa do filme American Pie. E outra coisa, as fraternidades sempre tem nomes de combinações das letras gregas)

–Ah! Eu esqueci de perguntar, por que quase não tinham garotas da nossa faculdade ontem na festa?

Os quatro garotos praticamente suspiraram.

–Nossa faculdade é uma das mais difíceis do estado. Assim a maioria de garotas que entram são estudiosas e virgens. É difícil achar garotas legais e sem cabeça fechada lá – explicou Jacob, e pareceu que fez isso pois era o único sem namorada perto, assim podia falar.

De tudo que ele disse Bella praticamente parou na palavra "virgens".

–Vocês são virgens? – disparou olhando Tanya e Alice. Achou aquilo meio-louco, pois ambas acordaram com as camisetas dos namorados, e não se vestiam, falavam ou agiam como virgens.

–Você não é? – perguntou Tanya.

Bella e Rosalie se entreolharam. Ambas cresceram numa cidadezinha de fim de mundo chamada Forks, fizeram a primeira parte da graduação em Los Angeles... não eram o que se podia chamar de virgem fazia muito tempo. Elas não aguentaram e começaram a rir.

–Nós, virgens? Difícil hein... – comentou Rosalie.

–Não dá pra acreditar, sério – disse Bella olhando-as.

–Então vocês são, hã, experientes? – perguntou Edward, recebendo uma cotovelada de Tanya.

Elas se entreolharam de novo, com sorrisos maliciosos.

–Com certeza – respondeu Emmett passando braço pela cintura fina de Rosalie.

Rose envolveu seu pescoço com um braço e se aproximou dele, beijando sua bochecha e depois mordendo de leve seu lóbulo da orelha.

Depois de terminarem de comer e colocarem a louça na lavadoura, o resto da tarde correu com Bella e Rosalie contando muitos detalhes e histórias picantes.

–Já ficaram com garotas? – perguntou Tanya, que (junto com Alice) tinha torcido um pouco o nariz para as duas depois que descobrira da falta de virgindade de ambas.

Aquilo era compreensível. Enquanto uma garota ainda tem essa espécie de lacre o sexo é algo bonito e especial, não uma mega-putaria. É praticamente impossível uma virgem transar atoa com algum cara aleatório. Mas se Bella não era mais virgem... transar com Edward ou Jasper era algo que ela poderia facilmente fazer.

Bella pensou em mentir sobre ficar com garotas, não querendo passar a imagem de vadia. Desistiu sabendo que imagem de vadia já tinha passado, e também sabendo que Rosalie com certeza a desmentiria por diversão.

–Já, inclusive Rose e eu já nos beijamos – respondeu Bella, como se não fosse nada.

As outras duas garotas se entreolharam boquiabertas, enquanto os garotos imaginavam como aquela cena devia ter sido exitante.

–O que foi? Tem garotas que beijam muito melhor que garotos – disse Rosalie vendo a expressão de ambas.

Alguns minutos depois, Alice e Tanya se levantaram, deixando o apartamento irritadas. Infelizmente, para elas, seus namorados pareciam _muito_ mais interessados na agitada vida sexual de Bella e Rosalie, do que nelas.

–Então, esse negócio de vocês se beijarem, provavelmente não vão fazer agora, não é? – perguntou Emmett.

Elas se entreolharam rindo, mas na verdade Bella teve certeza que naquele momento permanecer na república com consentimento das namoradas de dois deles era algo bem distante.

–E então, quando começa a iniciação de Bella? – perguntou Rosalie a Emmett. E, só pra contar, naquele exato momento a amiga de Bella estava no colo de Emmett.

–Iniciação?

Os garotos se entreolharam rindo.

–Você está na republica, mas precisa entrar pra fraternidade. E temos uma iniciação. São cinquenta itens que você, os caras que querem entrar e Edward tem que fazer – explicou Jasper, ainda rindo um pouco. Aquilo fez Bella temer o que poderia ser essa iniciação.

–Edward já não é membro?

Os garotos voltaram a rir, zoando Edward.

–Ele foi meio que expulso no fim do ano passado. Transou com uma garota da Ω∆Γ (Ômega Delta Gama), a fraternidade rival da nossa, e foi expulso, então vai ter que passar pela iniciação de novo. Ah! E ela namorava Tanya, ela descobriu e por isso terminou com ele – explicou Emmett em meio a sua rizada meio-louca.

A primeira coisa que veio a cabeça de Bella foi que a garota realmente devia valer a pena. A segunda, foi uma imagem completa de como deveria ser transar com Edward.

–A primeira prova de vocês é um teste de coragem. Dois novos membros tem que se beijar. Claro que essa prova era mais divertida quando só tinha garotos, agora Bella pode escolher um calouro e beijar – disse Jasper.

Rosalie, que era praticamente um radar, provavelmente notando o fato de Bella achar Edward um tremendo gato fez uma coisa ousada, mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia significar Bella ganhar uma inimiga chamada Tanya.

–Bella não fica com garotos mais novos ou da mesma idade – comentou como quem não quer nada.

Apesar de ser somente um ou dois anos mais velho que Bella, Edward era o único propício a beijá-la, o que seria incrível se ele não tivesse voltado com Tanya a menos de 24 horas. É claro que Emmett riu, entendendo de imediato. Virou-se para o amigo ruivo, lhe dando tapinhas de falso-consolo nas costas.

–É, Edward, então o felizardo é você!

.

_Viu gente, como eu não demoro para postar quando vocês comentam? Bom, pelo menos acho que não demorei..._

_Mas quero que saibam que só postei rápido graças as novas-leitoras. Já que, mesmo eu avisando que demoraria a atualizar se não mandassem Reviews,** A MAIORIA NÃO DEIXOU NENHUM**, pelo menos das que comentaram no ultimo._

_Isso me deixa triste e **Autora Triste = Lentidão nas Postagens...**_

_Respostinhas:_

**Line Masen:** Uma das minhas únicas leitoras fiéis! MUITO OBRIGADA! Vou colocar mais fotos, como pediu, neste não achei muito o que mostrar, então nem coloquei. Infelizmente Bella não vai mais poder seduzir Edward, mas não acho que isso vá detê-la.

**Bruna:** Cara, eu ri muuuito do seu comentário! hahahahhahaha' Por favor, continua mandando Reviews!

**LihTwi: **Já que pediu, vou explicar o título. É porque ela "vai até o fim" (transa) com vários. E também pois ela vai até o fim com algo que ela vai fazer... bom, você vai entender! Continua comentando!

**Christye-Lupin:** Viu, atualizei. E SIM Bella ajudou os dois voltarem... espero que Rose chegando tenha sido tão legal quanto pensou... Continua comentando, please!

**Katharyna:** Que bom que gostou! Continue lendo e comentando, POR FAVOR!

**Janicee:** Ae, espero que tenha gostado de verdade desse capitulo. Continua lendo e comentando, por favor, por favor, por favor!

**MahMasen:** Chegou seu capitulo querido! Espero que tenha valido a pena a espera... ;P

**Ary Lima:** Eu também odeeeio Edward se arrastando atras de Tanya... mas fazer o que? Continua lendo, please!

**Juliana: **Já que pediu, vou por foto sim! E MUITO OBRIGADA por estar curtindo a fic. Continua lendo, hein!

**Carol01: **É, morar com os esses gatos deve ser demaaais! E uma Bella nem um pouco inocente, eu acho muuuito mais divertido... ;P

**barbara:** Não morra, aqui está seu capitulo! Hahahahhaha. Viu, nem demorei, vai!

**Tete-Glauciele:** Valeu a pena confiar nela, trouxe Tanya de volta em menos de uma hora! Hahahha

**barbara: **AH, nem demorei tanto, babi(sim, já te dei apelido). Aqui seu capituloooo, não morra. Se comentar, posto mais rápido, lembre-se.

**Evelyn Medeiros: **Que bom que gostoooou! Continua lendo e comentando!

.

**MUUUUITOS REVIEWS = CAPÍTULOS RAPIDINHO!**

**é só clicar naquele botãozinho sexy ali em baixo ;P**


	4. Desejo molhado

As pessoas comuns tem os dez mandamentos. Bella tinha seus dez NÃOs. Um lista com todas as coisas que ela não deveria, ou melhor: que ela não _poderia _fazer naquele ano.

Ela estava deitada na cama enquanto encarava seu _scrapbook_, vendo a lista do ano passado. Havia dez tópicos escritos com sua letra em caneta verde-limão, três deles com um X vermelho na frente, indicando que ela quebrara aqueles NÃOs, mas afinal ninguém é de ferro certo?

_NÃO transar nunca mais com Beinjamin **X**_

_NÃO mandar o diretor se fuder **X**_

_NÃO trocar os estudos por uma festa (pelo menos não em véspera de provas)**X**_

Os outros sete tinham um C, de certo, com caneta vermelha na frente, mesmo que secretamente Bella tenha quebrado um deles também, mas com medo que sua antiga colega de quarto, Irina, visse ela acabou colocando um certo.

_NÃO transar com o namorada/ficante/sonho-de-consumo de minhas amigas ** C**_

Ela franziu a testa para seus _deslizes, _mas após uma seria reflexão sobre aquilo viu que tinha valido a pena não seguir aqueles NÃOs. Beinjamin era realmente muito bom de cama, o diretor havia merecido aquele xingamento, as duas festas foram incríveis (valendo a nota baixa) e Marcus, namorado de Irina, era extremamente bom no sexo oral.

Ela virou a pagina do _scrapbook_, para fazer sua nova lista. Após pensar um pouco, pegou sua caneta que havia rolado para de baixo do travesseiro e escreveu.

_NÃO tomar um porre._

Pensou mais um pouco e apagou o fim.

_NÃO tomar mais que 2 porres._

Olhou um pouco a frase e corrigiu pela terceira vez, colocando um 1 na frente do dois e depois de lembrar que já tomara um porre na quinta-feira acrescentou um comentário.

_NÃO tomar mais que 12 porres (O que quinta não conta!)_

Demorou, mesmo sabendo que era madrugada de domingo e ela teria o primeiro dia de aula na segunda ela continuou pensando, mas só acrescentou mais cinco tópicos. Isso se deu, principalmente, por ela excluir algumas que seriam difícil demais de manter. Não se tornar (novamente) a vadia da escola era um deles.

Era bem irônico aquele posto, tanto sendo aplicado a Bella, como a Rosalie. Elas eram as vadias, fáceis, piriguetes, vagabundas, etc. Mas aquilo só era dito pelo fato delas não serem estúpidas e imaturas de esconder o que faziam. Em Forks, Bella transara somente com um garoto, seu ex Mike, mas ainda assim tinha se tornado uma vadia, por não esconder suas promiscuidades, mesmo que Sulpicia Volture tivesse transado com metade do time de basquete e dois nerds. Rosalie não ficava muito pra trás, só tinha ido até o fim com Nathan, o nosso professor de educação física ultra-gato, mas era a outra vagaba excluída.

Em Los Angeles não foi tão diferente, não pela cabeça fechada das pessoas, mas por, realmente sem-querer, Rosalie e Bella terem ficado com os namorados das garotas mais populares e castas de lá. Não fora uma experiencia feliz.

Foi depois desse primeiro ano desastroso lá que ela iniciou sua lista dos NÃOs, embora naquela época ela realmente obedecesse tudo, diferente de agora que ela criava regras que tinha certeza que quebraria.

_NÃO transar com o namorado de uma amiga (Mas só se for um namorado sério!)_

_NÃO usar cocaína ou crack (um baseado ou LSD de vez em quando está liberado)_

_NÃO desistir de separar Rosalie e Royce_

_NÃO fazer, de novo, uma tatuagem sem avisar meu pai _

_NÃO sofrer, correr atrás ou implorar pelo amor de homem nenhum!_

Já era duas horas da manhã quando ela se esticou feito um gato, depositando o _scrapbook_ sobre o material da faculdade, com preguiça de se levantar.

Puxou, sonolenta, as cobertas sobre si e encostou finalmente a cabeça no travesseiro. Infelizmente, ela se lembrou que esquecera de escovar os dentes, e acabou tendo que levantar de qualquer forma.

Bateu levemente na porta do banheiro.

–Edward? Está ai? – entrou quando não obteve resposta.

Aquilo fora uma peça que Deus lhe pregara. Todos os quartos da casa eram suítes, mas o dela e de Edward dividiam o mesmo banheiro, que tinha portas para os dois quartos. E essa nem era a pior parte: Ambas as portas não tinham trancas. Assim, apesar de saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria tendo uma situação constrangedora, eles tinham que tomar cuidado ao entrar no banheiro.

Se olhou no espelho, puxando os cabelos longos num coque frouxo para não enchê-lo de pasta. A blusa que usava para dormir (Uma camiseta pequena e justa imitando o uniforme do super-homem) havia se embolado na cintura, expondo a barriga lisa com um pequeno _piercing_ no umbigo (O qual também não fora feito com consentimento do pai), seus seios estava espremidos dentro dela, marcando seu formato muito bem. A calcinha vermelha estava, felizmente, no seu lugar.

Escovou os dentes rapidamente, cuspindo a pasta na pia com pressa, temerosa em não poder responder caso Edward quisesse entrar e perguntasse se tinha alguém. Não seria nada bom para o segundo tópico de sua lista ele vê-la naqueles trajes. Felizmente ela devia ser a única retardada na casa acordada tão tarde na véspera do primeiro dia de aula.

Voltou ao quarto, tropeçando numa das quatro malas que ainda não desfizera, sabendo que não caberia tudo no pequeno guarda roupa, assim teria que esperar chegar o seu, que ainda estava em Los Angeles, na casa da prima Renesmee.

Deitou-se novamente na cama, desta vez sabendo que poderia dormir e o fez.

…

Seu celular despertou exatamente ao lado do seu ouvido direito. Ela acordou, pulou e gritou ao mesmo tempo, assustada e ainda morrendo de sono.

Ela tomou banho, se vestiu e arrumou o cabelo no piloto automático, e por sorte Edward não entrou no banheiro, já que ela demorou a responder que estava lá dentro.

–Incrível como você parece mais acabada com sono do que de ressaca – brincou Emmett na cozinha enquanto roubava um pedaço da torrada com geleia dela. Edward ainda estava no banho, e Jasper e Jacob já haviam saído, deixando-os sozinhos.

–Royce costuma dizer isso – respondeu meio alheia, sabendo que assim que terminasse seu café ficaria um pouco mais disposta. Infelizmente, ela só notou que falara de Royce depois que as palavras escaparam de sua boca. Apesar de Rosalie não ter dito nada, Bella tinha certeza que Royce não deveria ter sido mencionado.

Emmett ainda estava mastigando quando perguntou quem era esse. Bella pensou em mentir, de verdade, mas acabou por achar a verdade melhor. Se Emmett soubesse talvez conquistasse Rosalie de vez, a tirando daquele traste que não a mereceria nem se nascesse de novo, depois de queimar por oitocentos anos no inferno.

–Ele é o namorado de Rose – disse e, um pouco mais desperta, ergueu os olhos de seu café para ver a reação do amigo.

Primeiro incredulidade, depois raiva, por ultimo ciumes. É, parece que Rosalie havia causado boa impressão na cama dele.

–Ela tem namorado? – perguntou tentando, e falhando miseravelmente, fingir indiferença.

–Namorado, amigo-colorido, ficante, sei lá... Em geral eles trepam, mas podem ficar com outros – explicou, ainda vendo suas reações – Por que?

–Por nada – respondeu seco, e lá se fora o bom humor matinal de Emmett Cullen.

Sabendo que sua carona era ele, e que provavelmente seria o mesmo a ajudá-la na faculdade e fraternidade achou melhor melhorar seu mal-humor para não ter que aguentá-lo durante o dia todo. E talvez impedi-lo de desistir de Rosalie.

–Se te contar uma coisa não fala para Rose que fui eu quem disse?

Ele murmurou alguma coisa que poderia ser tanto um "Sim" como um "Cala a boca".

–Ela nunca tinha transado com outro depois que eles começaram nessa. Bom, é claro que ela podia, mas é louca por Royce e só aceita isso porque é o único jeito de ficar com ele – disse Bella, com um pouco de medo de falar o quanto Rosalie realmente gostava de Royce – Você deve tê-la agradado muito, para conseguir ficar com ela. E quando digo muito, é muito mesmo.

Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu conter os músculos da face e um sorriso brincou nos seus lábios.

–Então, vai assim para seu primeiro dia de aula? – perguntou, numa clara tentativa de mudar de assunto.

Ela olhou para baixo, fitando a própria roupa: uma saia jeans curta, sapatilhas de glitter e uma blusa vermelha soltinha. Ela achava que estava um pouco simples, mas a preguiça de procurar um salto ou uma blusa mais elaborada dentro das malas era mais forte que a vontade de ficar bonita.

–Qual o problema? – perguntou, pensando se deveria se arrumar mais.

–Nada, mas cuidado pra não pisar na barra da saia – caçoou, e Bella percebeu que o problema não era a simplicidade e sim o tamanho. O que mais ela poderia esperar de uma faculdade cheia de virgens afinal?

Apesar daquilo não estar na lista dos NÃOs ela não queria já ser rotulada como vadia. Aquilo poderia esperar um pouco, então terminou de comer e foi até o quarto, procurando algo mais decente.

–Bando de virgens cretinas – reclamou enquanto revirava a mala atrás de uma calça jeans que ela sabia que estava bem no fundo.

Acabou com uma blusinha branca, cardigã cinza, jeans e suas inseparáveis sapatilhas de glitter. Colocou também óculos de sol, quando abriu as cortinas e viu o sol que fazia.

**Bella (tanto a roupa, quanto a garota)**: http: /data. Whicdn. com/images/26109189/tumblr_m1tmn3BDwb1r6rpcjo1_500_large. jpg tirem os espaços.

Emmett ergueu o polegar para ela, quando deixou o quarto.

–Melhor, agora você não parece uma vadia louca por sexo – brincou, bagunçando os cabelos dela.

–Uma pena, porque é o que eu sou – respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ele riu abertamente e balançou as chaves, indicando que deveriam ir.

Ela praticamente saltou para dentro de seu Jeep Gran Cherokee, que era realmente alto. O caminho pra faculdade era de apenas alguns quarteirões, mas ainda assim Bella abriu o _scrapbook _que trazia junto com seu material, dentro da bolsa, para escrever um NÃO que ela se lembrara.

_NÃO fingir ser quem não sou, pra agradar alguém_

–O que é isso? – perguntou Emmett olhando para o livro aberto no colo dela.

–Lista de tarefas – mentiu.

Ele estacionou frente a faculdade. Bella ainda guardava o _scrapbook_ quando desceu do carro, olhando para dentro de sua bolsa tentando ajeitar os livros que deveriam ou não ficar lá.

–Acho que não esperava isso – disse a Emmett assim que ergueu os olhos para o prédio a sua frente.

–É legal, não é? – disse sorrindo.

A construção não era como qualquer faculdade. Era moderna, aberta e cheia de janelas. Bella podia ver quase todo o corredor do segundo andar, onde havia alguns estudantes. Não era alta, na verdade, segundo Emmett, só na parte da frente e um pequeno pedaço a direita do pátio central haviam segundo andar, que correspondia a uma enorme biblioteca e a sala de reuniões das fraternidades, respectivamente. Conforme entrava podia ver bandeiras da escola e folhetos em uma enorme parede revestida com cortiça; havia alguns corredores e portas, mas Emmett a guiou atravessando a primeira parte.

Quando saíram Bella se encontrou em um enorme pátio a céu aberto, com arvores pequenas e bancos de madeira, alguns com mesa de piquenique inclusa, o chão era de pedra, com recortes de gramado esporádicos, todos com pequenos canteiros de flores.

Eles foram até a secretaria, pegar o horário de Bella, e tiveram que enfrentar na enorme fila de pessoas que esperavam pela mesma coisa.

–Sua primeiro aula é no mesmo horário que a minha, pode vir comigo de manhã, o resto dos garotos tem que sair mais cedo. Falando nisso acho que Edward vai perder a primeira aula hoje, tomara que seja do Caius, ele vai ficar uma fera... – tagarelou rindo do amigo, que ainda estava em trancado no quarto quando ambos saíram.

–Quanto amor familiar. Ainda bem que ele é seu irmão... imagina se não fosse – comentou Bella franzindo o cenho. Emmett, é claro, riu.

–Bella! – gritou uma voz familiar. Uma loira correu até ela, os cachos balançando atrás do corpo.

Aparentemente Rosalie não recebera o aviso sobre as roupas, pois apesar de seu usar calça jeans, sua blusa de renda branca era transparente, decotada e curta (embora linda). Ela usava sapatilhas turquesa e um colar, que por acaso era de Bella.

**Rosalie (roupa): **http: / /data. Whicdn. com/images/26702275/576672_413436638667911_344339758910933_90232308_2066034425_n_large. jpg

Bella notou que Rosalie trazia Royce a tiracolo e se irritou.

–Já pegou seu horário? Quero ver se temos aulas juntas – disse, enquanto Royce se aproximava a passos lentos atras dela. Bella lhe passou a folha com seus horários, e Rosalie começou a compará-los.

Royce deu um leve aceno a Bella antes de parar ao lado de Rosalie, colocando a mão possessivamente em sua cintura, que se desvencilhou da mesma com sutileza. Ele não era um garoto feio, na verdade era até charmoso. Cabelos escuros, pele clara e olhos castanho esverdiados. Era alto e forte, mas nada de mais.

Incrível como era hilário ele ao lado de Emmett, a diferença entre ambos era realmente gritante. E só sendo uma completa estúpida para para preferia Royce.

–Temos patologia no quarto período, mas só – disse fazendo um biquinho desapontado. Ela ergueu os olhos na folha, e pareceu notar Emmett somente naquele momento – Ah! Olá, Emmett – disse, subitamente olhando para Royce.

O clima entre eles ficou meio tenso, Bella quase riu, mas achando um pouco inadequado, manteve-se quieta.

–Rosalie, Royce – disse Emmett um pouco tenso.

–Hã, oi – respondeu Royce estranhando que ele soubesse seu nome.

Rose abriu a boca encarando a melhor-amiga numa comunicação não-verbal extremamente irritada, sabendo quem havia contado sobre Royce. Bella não se conteve e deu de ombros num sorriso que na verdade segurava sua gargalhada.

–Eu tenho aula agora, com licença – disse a morena e saiu, mesmo não fazendo ideia de onde era sua sala. Rosalie quase gritou com ela irritada

Ela caminhou pelo pátio, olhando para os lados, mas não fazia ideia de em qual dos prédios deveria entrar. Fitou várias pessoas, pensando em pedir ajuda, mas constrangida em parecer a novata perdida.

–Quer ajuda? – perguntou uma voz masculina rouca e sexy atrás dela.

–Na verdade sim – disse, se virando para encarar Edward. Ele estava em toda sua beleza encarando-a com um sorriso debochado.

Ela entregou seu horário a ele, que olhou por alguns segundos antes indicar o prédio a esquerda.

–Ali é a sala de Ética de Trabalho – explicou – Ah, suas ultimas aulas da semana toda é de Biologia Celular, comigo. Posse te dar carona pra casa se quiser.

Imediatamente ela tentou imaginar qual seria o carro dele, levando em conta o carro nada humilde do irmão dele.

–Bom, mas hoje e as quintas eu tenho treino na piscina depois da aula, se não se importar de esperar, é só uma hora.

Se ela se importaria em assistir todas as semanas super-gatos, já que havia vários garotos lindos naquela faculdade, nadando seminus? Com certeza não.

–Na verdade vou adorar te ver... – disse em um tom malicioso, quase subentendendo a palavra NU, antes de acrescentar – nadando, é claro.

Ele sustentou o olhar dela com um sorriso divertido.

–Vem, não tem as primeiras aulas hoje, para a reunião das fraternidades. Enquanto não reformam nossa sala, a reunião vai ser na biblioteca – disse colocando o braço sobre o ombro dela, indicando o caminho. Apesar dela já saber onde era a biblioteca não se importou nem um pouco em deixar a mão dele lá.

–Por que a sala precisaria de reformas?

Ele riu sonoramente com a pergunta dela, como se aquilo fosse uma espécie de piada interna. E somente por ouvir aquele riso ela ficou completa e inadequadamente tentada entender a piada.

–Fizemos uma aposta com aquela fraternidade que é nossa rival, quem ganhasse a Olimpiadas Greco-Romanas ano passado poderia detonar o Quartel General da outra. Mas na prova que eu deveria participar estava fodendo com a Charlotte, e a gente perdeu por causa disso – explicou dando de ombros.

–Charlotte é aquela garota que te fez perder a namorada e ser expulso da Theta Pi?

Ele riu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

Nenhum dos dois falou alguma coisa depois disso, só seguiram até o silencio ficar incomodo. Sem ninguém dizer nada o braço dele sobre o ombro dela parecia mais de um casal, do que de amigos.

–Então... – começou Bella, pensando em uma pergunta que poderia deixar o memento menos estranho – desde quando está com Tanya?

–Ficamos juntos por três meses ano passado, depois ela me pegou no flagra, me xingou por uns vinte minutos e terminou comigo – estranhamente ele disse isso rindo, como se não fosse nada.

Tudo que Bella entendeu foi que todo esse tempo ele ficou sem sexo, não era de se admirar que tivesse lhe colado um par de chifres. Haja autocontrole!

–Ficou três meses sem transar com ninguém? Eu acho que preferia perder um pé.

–Na verdade não, fiquei duas semanas. Depois comecei a transar com Charlotte logo, mas Tanya demorou a descobrir – explicou simplesmente.

De repente toda aquela impressão de garoto bobo que se arrasta pela ex sumiu da mente de Bella. E imediatamente uma nova imagem de _bad-boy_ superquente e charmoso veio.

–Ora ora, e não é que Edward Cullen não é tão inocente assim? – brincou Bella, fazendo-o rir descaradamente.

Quando chegaram quase todos já estavam lá, o ultimo a chegar foi Emmett, que xingava por se esquecer da reunião e por na verdade Edward não ter se atrasado para a aula de Caius.

Depois de muito falatório, liderado por Emmett, Jacob e mais alguns veteranos, sobre o que fariam aquele ano nas Olimpiadas Greco-Romanas e as tradicionais pegadinhas, algum dos integrantes finalmente reuniu coragem para perguntar o que diabos uma garota fazia na reunião. Alguns não gostaram muito da ideia, mas após notarem que se a expulsassem provavelmente perderiam qualquer chance de ficar com ela resolveram, numa votação unanime, que ela poderia ficar.

Era até engraçado a forma como todos olhavam para ela. Bella estava sentada numa cadeira, com os pés erguidos sobre a mesa, mas de uma forma não masculina, mas sim muito sexy. Ela notava atenção de recebia, mas se fazia de desentendida enquanto fingia estar concentrada no que os veteranos falavam. Quase dava para se ouvir os suspiros quando ela umedecia os lábios com a língua. Ela era muito sexy.

Finalmente alguém entrou na sala com uma lousa daquelas que crianças usam para brincar de escolinha. Nela havia itens de 1 a 50 com tarefas.

–E o que nossos não tão queridos calouros estavam esperando: a nossa abominada lista de tarefas. Aqui estão as suas listas – disse Emmett entregando papeis com alguns tópicos escritos aos calouros e Edward – temos catorze candidatos esse ano, então dividimos vocês em 5 grupos, cada grupo deve realizar dez tarefas, se conseguirem estão dentro.

Ele começou a dizer o nome das pessoas de cada grupo, eram quatro grupos de três, e um de duas pessoas. O ultimo nome a ser dito foi o de Bella, que coincidentemente (ou não tanto assim) era combinado ao de Edward na única dupla.

Bella começou a ler os tópicos em sua lista, que pareciam ser sortidos.

_01. Dois novos candidatos devem se beijar – na frente de toda a fraternidade, sujeitos a fotos._

_08. Roubar uma camiseta de um integrante da Ômega Delta Gama – não importa como._

_14. Fazer uma tatuagem em Vegas – local a escolha._

_18. Roubar o sutiã de uma líder de torcida – o tamanho dele tem que ser no mínimo 44._

_22. Virar uma garrafa de vodka em menos de um minuto._

_31. Dançar como uma garota (rebolando até o chão) na frente de todos os membros._

_37. Ter a bunda autografada por uma stripper – não vale se pagá-la._

_45. Pintar o cabelo (ou parte dele) de azul – e manter por pelo menos uma semana._

_46. Os participantes desse grupo devem ir sem camiseta para a faculdade – somente um dia._

_50. Fazer uma pegadinha épica na faculdade – se forem pegos não é válida._

Bella olhou, leu e releu os tópicos, feliz por uns poucos deles serem fáceis, mas apavorada por alguns. Ir sem camiseta para a escola?

–Emm, você escolheu a dedo os meus tópicos, não é? – perguntou Bella num tom um tanto irritado.

Emmett olhou para ela rindo junto com alguns outros veteranos.

–Imagine, Bella. Jamais faria isso – respondeu com ironia.

Bella revirou os olhos, sabendo muito bem que ir sem camiseta era algo que ele devia ter separado pessoalmente para ela. Assim como o fato dela fazer dupla com Edward e receber a tarefa de beijar um integrante, mas com isso ela não se incomodava.

–E se eu já tiver realizado alguns desses tópicos? – perguntou um calouro loiro e com rosto de bebê.

–Se tiver como provar, vale – respondeu um veterano, que Bella reconheceu imediatamente como o James.

–Já tenho uma tatuagem feita em Vegas – disse Bella, e todos os olhares da sala se voltaram a ela arregalados. Isso fez com que o encantamento dos garotos por ela aumentasse ainda mais.

–Mostre.

Ela se levantou, e vários olhares voaram para sua bunda. Bella tirou o cardigã e jogou-o em cima da mesa, depois virou-se de costas para Emmett puxando a alça fina da blusa para baixo, expondo a tatuagem na parte de trás de seu ombro. Nenhum dos garotos conseguiu desviar o olhar dela.

_I Love Vega_

–Não seria Vegas? – perguntou James.

–Eu estava bêbada quando fiz isso, desmaiei antes que o cara terminasse – explicou – eu tenho outra, mas não foi feita lá.

A essa altura tudo que os garotos faziam era olhar para ela boquiabertos.

–Como sou uma boa pessoa, não vou te obrigar a fazer outra. Mas vai ter que ir até Las Vegas terminar essa – disse Emmett.

Ela sorriu.

–Ótimo, agora tenho a desculpa perfeita para vadiar em Vegas de novo – disse sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo que imaginava como iria para Vegas sem uma carro.

Todos os caras olharam para ela, pensando no quanto gostariam de estar perto quando ela resolvesse vadiar.

–Agora, quem tirou o beijo? – perguntou um veterano que Bella não conhecia.

Bella e Edward levantaram as mãos, e uma chuva de zoações vieram.

–Fiquem tranquilos, não precisa ser agora – disse Emmett tentando conter a gargalhada – pode conversar com sua namorada antes, maninho.

Assim que os olhos brincalhões de Emmett pousaram em Bella ela mexeu os lábios numa expressão acusatória "_Vou te castrar com os dentes, Emmett Cullen_". Apesar de pessoalmente não se importar _nem um pouco_ de beijar Edward, aquilo de certa forma seria romper um item de sua lista de NÃOs.

Após falarem um pouco mais e comentarem sobre quando chegariam as camisetas da Theta Pi a reunião foi encerrada. Bella, novamente não sabendo onde era sua aula, foi acompanhada por James até a aula de anatomia.

A maioria dos professores simplesmente se apresentaram e pediram para cada aluno fazer isso também, depois foram dispensados. Bella precisou ser chamada duas vezes durante a chamada na aula de patologia, pois estava fazendo sua lista de NÃOs. O mais difícil do dia foi mesmo evitar Rosalie pra não ser xingada até a morte por contar mais do que devia a Emmett.

No fim da aula só havia escrito mais dois NÃOs, faltando ainda o ultimo.

_NÃO se tornar a pessoa mais odiada da escola (de novo)._

_NÃO apostar sexo, porres, dinheiro, ou qualquer coisa que possa trazer problemas._

A duas ultimas aulas, de Biologia Celular, foi a única cujo o professor começou matéria, por não querer perder duas aulas inteiras atoa.

Bella sentou-se com uma latina incrivelmente simpática chamada Ângela, embora a cada aproximadamente cinco minutos ela olhasse para Edward, sentado não muito longe com um garoto de óculos, de aparência nerd.

No fim da aula ela estava morrendo de dor no pulso, por escrever três páginas de teoria, o que a fez odiar profundamente seu professor já no primeiro dia de aula. Mas também estava igualmente ansiosa pelo treino de natação que assistiria, aquilo parecia um bônus por aguentar a aula chatíssima do sr. Black.

Quando o sinal tocou ela reuniu seu material, procurando Edward com os olhos. Como não achou, foi até a saída junto de Ângela, que falava sobre um garoto que ela estava afim, chamado Ben, que por acaso era um Beta.

Encostado na parede de fora, para a surpresa de Bella, estava Edward. Ângela escancarou a boca quando viu aquele maravilhoso espécime masculino esperando Bella.

–Vem, te mostro o caminho pra piscina – disse Edward, e Bella o seguiu quase suspirando dando apenas um leve aceno a Ângela, que ainda estava catatônica. A reação de Ângela, e o fato dela ter ressaltado de várias formas uma das qualidades de Ben ser ele ser um Beta, fez Bella achar que ser uma Beta era algo mais badalado do que imaginava.

–Já começou os treinos? – perguntou Bella, numa clara tentativa de romper o silencio, enquanto tentava alcançar Edward e seus passos ultra largos.

–Não, hoje são apenas os testes para a equipe desse ano. Como sou o líder tenho que supervisionar e selecionar.

Bella assentiu e o seguiu.

O lugar de treino deles era um grande lugar fechado com uma piscina olímpica, trampolins, arquibancadas e qualquer outra coisa que se é necessário para treinar. Mas o estranho era que toda aquele lugar era tão rigorosamente equipado quanto o lugar que nadadores profissionais treinam, não parecia com o tipo de lugar que se teria numa faculdade. Havia vários caras lá dentro, todos de sunga, a maioria incrivelmente sarados.

Edward notou o quanto Bella parecia fascinada com aquele lugar.

–Legal né? Foi reformado e melhor equipado durante as férias, com o bônus do estado por eu ter ganhado o nacional de salto ano passado – comentou Edward de forma natural, como se ele mesmo desmerecesse sua conquista.

Antes que Bella pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele se afastou dizendo que deveria se trocar e ela seguiu para a arquibancada, puxando o _scrapbook_ para o colo, tentando pensar em seu ultimo NÃO.

Ela não viu quando Edward deixou o vestiário, só olhou quando algum dos caras gritou.

–Ele vai saltar! – imediatamente Bella levantou os olhos.

Edward subia a escada do trampolim mais alto tranquilamente e andou até a ponte com a mesma serenidade. Mesmo a distancia ela podia ver que seus olhos estavam fechados para a concentração, então ele simplesmente balançou os braços e saltou.

Antes de atingir a superfície da água num ângulo perfeito, ele deus dois mortais para trás completos. Depois de imergir ele simplesmente saiu da piscina pela escada, em meio aos aplausos dos presentes, como se não tivesse acabado de rodopiar loucamente no ar. Seus olhos encontraram os de Bella que o encarava com uma expressão maliciosa e deslumbrada.

Quase que por vontade própria os olhos dela esquadrilharam seu corpo. Ele tinha músculos definidos, com direito a um tanquinho que faria até Bella querer lavar roupa. Ela quase não conteve o suspiro ao constatar que o volume em sua sunga verde-escura era definitivamente enorme, mas o que a excitou mais ainda foi aquela tatuagem tribal em seu ombro direito que descia minimamente pelo peio e pelas costas. E a água escorrendo por aqueles músculos lindos não ajudava muito o autocontrole de Bella. Ele era _fodidamente_ sexy.

Ela sorriu para ele, antes de abaixar os olhos e procurar a caneta na bolsa. Balançou a cabeça afastando a imagem dele da mente, antes de escrever sua ultima regra. Seria de longe a mais difícil de se manter.

_NÃO se apaixonar por Edward Cullen._

_._

_Na minha humilde opinião, Bella já quebrou o seu ultimo NÃO..._

_sabe, tenho que admitir que fiquei feliz com a quantidade de Reviews, por isso não demorei._

_Viu gente, é só me deixar contente que os caps vem logo._

_**MAS É BOM VOCÊS CONTINUAREM ASSIM!**_

_._

_**Respostinhas aos Reviews:**_

_**Ary Lima: **Realmente, haja controle Edward, pra se segurar com Bella no quarto ao lado, principalmente tendo numa namorada VIRGEM. Aushuahsuas continua lendo(e comentando), please._

_**Alexia Freitas:** Que bom que gostou ;P Pode esperar que já já vem maaaais ;P _

_**Katharyna:** Que bom que gostou dessa Bella, é bem divertido escrever essa fic, com ela sendo tão sexy e engraçada._

_**Evelyn Medeiros:** que bom que curtiu, é bom ouvir (ler) isso! Uashuashus continue aquiii_

_**bruna: **realmente, Alice VIRGEM? É estranho, eu sei. No próximo capitulo fique tranquila que Alice e Bella vão ter uma conversa bem detalhada sobre a vida sexual (inexistente) de Alice._

_**Joana Patricia:** Foi exatamente por isso que escrevi essa fic, não aguentava mais a Bella-Coitada de sempre, que bom que está agradando ;P Continue lendoo_

_**Gabriella 333: **Realmente dá pra entender o fato de Edward ter enfeitado a testa de Tanya (e a mais tempo do que imaginávamos, como ele disse nesse capitulo). E você tem razão, a Bella é bem tarada, deu pra ver isso enquanto ela observava ele de sunga... Hey, e quem disse que só porque está com Tanya Edward vai ficar na seca? asuhuasuash çç_

_**MahMasen: **O beijo ainda não rolou, ms pode esperar, baby! É muuuito bom ouvir que está gostando da fic, continua lendo hein!_

_**Janicee:** Ela é meeesmo muito louca, você var ver quando eles começarem a lista de tarefas!_

_**Line Masen:** Espero que tenha valido a espera por esse capitulo, e já que comentou esse negócio da Bella não ser virgem e Alice sim vai dar tanto problemas como união entre as duas... você vai entender' aushuashusah_

_**Christye-Lupin: **você está certíssima em achar que a Tanya é uma cobra, vai ver o quanto ela vai aprontar com a Bellitcha..._

_**Emanuelly: **caaalma que o beijo vai rolar, e vai ser beeem quente! Ushuahsuash, no próximo capitulo Alice vai explicar direitinho esse negocio de acordar com a roupa do namorada sem transar, pode esperar!  
><strong>Barbara:<strong> como sou má fiz vocês esperarem mais um pouco pelo beijo, Babi! Mas já já ele vem, e tenho quase certeza que vai valer muito a espera..._

_**Duda:** Que bom que gostooou! Continua lendo e comentando, por favor!_

_**Jamile:** postei (finalmente) seu capitulo querido! Agora me mande um reviewzinho hein, pra aumentar minha inspiração' uashuahs_

_**Gabi Tenrio: **Que bom que gostou, e juro que vou tentar postar o máximo possível! Mas continua lendo e comentando, viu!_

_**Dayanne Masen:** leitora nova, Ebaaaa! Continua lendo hein, espero que esteja gostando! E não esquece de mandar um review pra mim! **_

_**Hannah B:** E ai? Valeu a espera esse capitulo? Espero que sim, continua lendooo!_

_**Camila:** uashuashaus que bom que esta curtindo, continua lendo hein! E mandando um review seeempre! E parece que os garotos JÁ estão babando por Bella._

_._

_Ameeeei tantos comentários._

_**SE QUISEREM QUE O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO VENHA A JATO É SÓ CLICAR NAQUELE BOTÃO SUPER SEDUTOR ALI EM BAIXO ;P**_


	5. Sexóloga

–Quer ir a uma festa em Los Angeles? – perguntou Bella por brincadeira, olhando a mensagem que recebera.

–Já tô lá – respondeu Emmett, espiando sobre o ombro de Bella seu celular – Só vou ter que dirigir umas... quinze horas?

Bella riu olhando para ele.

–Por que ainda recebe convites para festas em Los Angeles?

Ela deu de ombros.

–As pessoas gostam de me ter em festas – seu sorriso malicioso para Emmett acarretou um revirar de olhos de Rosalie do outro lado da sala. A loira, apesar de envolvida nos braços de Royce, não tirava os olhos de Bella e Emmett.

Emmett parecia alheio aos olhares nada discretos da _quase_-ex.

–É claro que gostam de você em festas. Se o cara não consegue ficar com nenhuma, pode te procurar – brincou Emmett, cutucando sua barriga. Bella riu e Emmett aproveitou para manter a mão em sua cintura.

A proximidade deles estava irritando Rosalie, que calculava se seria muito aparente seu ciumes se levantasse e fosse até eles.

–Não é tão assim – respondeu Bella, fingindo estar ofendida.

–Claro que não – ironizou o moreno, fazendo-a rir ainda mais.

Rosalie sabia o que viria a seguir. Com certeza, para Bella, aquela noite não seria tão chata quanto imaginou quando ouviu as palavras_ Encontro de Casal_. A partida de Emmett já estava ganha, ele era charmoso, lindo e engraçado demais para receber um fora justo de Bella. Mas ela ainda gostaria de ver seus esforços, Rosalie tinha certeza.

Espalhados nos sofás os outros casais não demoraram a perceber o clima entre Bella e Emmett. Alice cutucou Jasper assim que percebeu, indicando a amiga com um sorriso; Royce era o único que não notara, ocupado demais em tentar seduzir Rosalie, mas infelizmente para ele, ela estava muito mais interessada no outro lado da sala; Tanya foi a ultima a notar, sentada no colo de Edward, revirou os olhos incrédula com a cena, enquanto Edward só olhava quase rindo.

Bella virou nos braços de Emmett, ficando cara-a-cara com ele.

–Você poderia ser mais convincente – sussurrou Emmett em sua orelha, causando um arrepio.

–E você poderia se aproveitar menos nas situações, seu pervertido! – sussurrou de volta, mas logo acrescentou – O que quer que eu faça?

Ele abaixou o rosto, ao mesmo tempo deslisava a mão para a nuca dela, sob os indomáveis cachos castanhos. Ele se aproximou, os lábios dela se ergueram para os dele. Olhos entreabertos, respirações quentes, lábios quase lá...

–Ainda não, garotão – cortou Bella, empurrando-o de leve com uma mão em seu peito, enquanto mordia o lábio.

Emmett riu, levando o toco com extremo bom-humor.

–Bella, quer cerveja? – perguntou Rosalie, numa tentativa gritante de acabar com aquele clima.

Não pareceu funcionar, já que nenhum dos dois se deu ao trabalho de olhar pra ela.

–Hoje não, Rosalie – Emmett respondeu por Bella, alcançando uma _Absolut Vodka_ na mesa ao seu lado. Ele puxou o lacre e tomou um grande gole, oferecendo a Bella em seguida.

Bella tombou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e ele lhe deu a bebida na boca, deixando algumas gotas escorrerem, descendo pelo decote da blusa que ela usava sob uma camisa xadrez, cujo escrito era bem indecente.

(**Blusa de Bella:** http: / / data. Whicdn. com/images/27905320/541453_319795894740303_304657872920772_854131_116849903_n_large. Jpg )

Emmett novamente se aproximou dela, enquanto ainda lhe servia bebida nos lábios. Ele afastou a garrafa, e quando ela voltou a abrir os olhos estava novamente quase beijando Emmett.

–Posso? – perguntou desta vez, mas sua voz não transmitia insegurança alguma.

–Tente.

Largando a garrafa sobre a mesa, só teve tempo de ouvir o sussurro de Bella dizendo "_Agora_", antes de agarra-lhe pelos cabelos em um beijo atrevido.

O beijo tinha gosto e a refrescância da Vodka, mas ainda era quente. Lábios se moviam macis, numa luta invencível e inútil, enquanto as línguas se entrelaçavam como espadas quentes e úmidas.

Sendo bem maior que ela, Emmett se abaixou envolvendo a cintura fina com um dos braços, e suspendendo seu corpo com facilidade. As mãos dela em sua nuca se apertaram com mais força, enquanto ela erguia as pernas, para enroscá-las no quadril dele. O movimento deu livre acesso para as coxas e bunda dela, cobertas apenas por um minusculo shorts jenas.

Os outros na sala olharam com inveja para o casal, sentindo falta de quando o romance ainda era tão quente.

A mão dele que não estava ocupada apertando a bunda dela, subiu sob a blusa, acariciando a pele macia e arrepiada de sua barriga, cintura, costas e seios.

–Sair daqui? – disse Emmett, sem quebrar o beijo.

Ela gemeu enquanto ele apertava sua bunda com uma das mãos.

–Já! – respondeu, usando a palavra mais curta que sua mente inundada de luxuria podia lembrar. O tempo que moveria os lábios para qualquer coisa que não fosse beijar Emmett era um desperdício.

Enquanto ele caminhava em direção ao quarto, Bella alcançou, as cegas, a garrafa de Vodka.

A porta estava aberta e ele passou sem nenhum problema, somente chutando-a após entrar.

Os beijos só duraram mais alguns segundos antes de ambos pararem e Emmett depositá-la no chão.

–Nossa – disse Emmett ainda sem ar.

–Se eu soubesse que você é tão bom, não estaria tentando te ajeitar para Rose – disse Bella, sem fôlego, sentando na enorme cama dele.

–Se _eu _soubesse que você beija assim, não estaria tentando catar Rosalie – respondeu Emmett, sentando ao lado dela.

Bella riu e encostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

–Acha que conseguimos fazer ciumes nela? – perguntou Emmett.

–Com certeza. Não viu a cara dela quando nos beijamos?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

–Nem prestei atenção, já estava ocupado.

Bella riu meio encabulada.

–E então? Hoje você dorme aqui, e amanhã nós mentimos que transamos para Rosalie. E torcemos para que sinta ciumes e termine com Rodney?

Bella não se importou em corrigir Emmett quanto ao nome, pensando que fazia bastante tempo (três semanas) desde sua ultima transa e de como Emmett era bom com suas mãos e braços e língua...

Assim, apesar de tecnicamente só estar ficando com ele para ver se consegue separa Rosalie Royce, ela se esqueceu de seu pedido a Emmett deles não se envolverem de verdade e falou:

–Ou podemos transar, falar a verdade para Rosalie... E torcer para que sinta ciumes e termine com Royce.

Emmett olhou para ela tentando identificar se ela estava blefando. Mas não encontrou nenhum sinal de mentira em sua expressão maliciosa.

–Boa ideia. Mentir é muito feio.

Bella riu, ao mesmo tempo que sentava sobre o colo de Emmett para tirar peça após peça de roupa, continuando de onde haviam parado.

…

–Eu não posso acreditar que transou com meu primo!

Bella olhou sobre o ombro, preocupada que mais alguém ouvisse Alice.

–E como foi? – perguntou a pequena em genuína curiosidade.

–Quer mesmo saber como é transar com seu irmão? – perguntou Bella arqueando a sobrancelha

–Não, quero saber como é transar – admitiu de forma muito natural para um virgem.

Assim que olhou para Alice, e notou a curiosidade nervosa em seu tom de voz, Bella teve certeza que Jasper teria uma ótima noite. Logo.

–Como é transar... – Bella fingiu pensar – Bom, no geral vocês ficam sem roupa, rola uma agarração básica, ele vai enfiar...

Alice interrompeu-a, corando até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

–Eu sei como é na teoria! O que eu queria dizer é...

–Está pensando em transar com Jasper? – perguntou Bella, na lata.

Alice olhou para os lados, com medo que alguém escutasse, felizmente elas eram uma das únicas da escola naquela hora, sentadas num dos bancos do pátio. Só para constar, Bella estava irritadíssima por perder o treino de natação de Edward. Por mais que não pudesse nem jogar um charme nele, ela gostava de olhá-lo imaginando se ele poderia ser como, ou melhor, que Emmett na cama.

Ao perceber que não havia ninguém perto, Alice respondeu a pergunta corando.

–Sim. Mas é que estou nervosa, não sei o que fazer. Não faço nem ideia de como é, ou de como dizer isso a Jazz... – admitiu num fôlego só – Então pensei em falar com você, é a única não-virgem que eu conheço que não espalharia isso ou me julgaria.

Bella achou o que ela disse fofo, levando a confiança como um elogio. Resolveu ajudar, imaginando como Rose se sentira quando Bella dissera quase as mesmas palavras a ela, anos atrás.

–Até onde Jasper e você já chegaram? E não venha me dizer que não foram pelo menos um pouquinho longe, pois te vi acordando com a camiseta dele.

–Eu tenho mesmo que dizer isso? É constrangedor.

Bella teve que conter a vontade de revirar os olhos, lembrando a si mesma que Alice procurava ajuda, não zoação.

–Vamos facilitar um pouco as coisas para você, ok? Responda com sim ou não e seja sincera!

Alice assentiu engolindo em seco.

–Jasper já tirou sua blusa?

Alice arregalou os olhos, assustada e respondeu em um fio de voz.

–Sim.

–Sutiã?

–Não.

–Mas colocou pelo menos a mão dentro?

–Bom, sim. – admitiu encabulada.

–Sexo oral? – perguntou Bella, mesmo achando improvável.

–Oh, meu Deus! Não! – gemeu Alice não se decidindo entre constrangimento ou ofensa.

Bella conteve uma risada interna, imaginando sua reação a próxima pergunta.

–Já bateu uma pra ele?

–Mas é claro que não! – disse sem firmeza.

–Alice...

–Ta legal, já fiz isso. Mas foi só uma vez!

Bella se surpreendeu com essa. Talvez, apesar de virgem, Alice não fosse assim tão ingenua.

–Penúltima pergunta: ela já tentou transar com você?

–Sim.

–E o que você fez?

Alice respirou fundo, imaginando que Bella a fosse repreender.

–Eu ia dormir no quarto dele, – disse, achando melhor contar toda a história – dai começamos com uns amassos, nada extraordinário. Mas as coisas começaram a esquentar, você sabe, mãos debaixo da roupa... foi nesse dia que eu _masturbei_ ele – ela disse a palavra como se doesse.

Bella imaginou o que viria a seguir.

–Então ele tentou transar com você.

–É, mas eu estava nervosa. Fiquei com medo de como seria, ou que ele terminasse comigo se eu não fosse boa! – disse exaltada, mas quando continuou sua voz ficou baixa – Eu não queria que ele achasse que não confiava nele e dei a primeira desculpas que pensei: disse que só faria depois do casamento. Ele ficou espantado e meio irritado, então eu disse que se ele não respeitava minha decisão era melhor terminarmos. E foi o que fizemos.

Antes que tivesse o ataque que estava contendo, Bella deixou a amiga terminar. Se eles estavam juntos...

–Ele transou com treze garotas e três semanas – disse com um desprezo ciumento – Mas depois me procurou, disse que me amava e se essa era a condição para ficar comigo, não se importava. Depois disso ele parou de investir em mim. Ele raramente toma a iniciativa de me beijar, nos amassos fica irritantemente contido, não me toca mais como antes...

Aquilo foi incrivelmente fofo (da parte dele), Bella achou. Ainda que muito irritada com a atitude da amiga imaginou como ajudar, achando que ele merecia.

–Se ele não chega em você, você vai ter que chegar nele.

–E como eu faço isso?

Uma ideia surgiu na cabeça de Bella. As expressões de Alice mudavam a todo tempo, enquanto Bella dizia o que fazer. Sobrancelhas levantadas, olhos arregalados e sorrisos maliciosos dançavam em seu rosto de fada.

–Amanhã, – disse segundos depois de Bella terminar – amanhã vou fazer isso. Amanhã vou transar com Jasper.

Bella sorriu admirando a coragem da amiga.

–Essa é uma virgem decidida! – disse e ambas riram. Momentos depois de pararem Bella lembrou-se de algo – já que sou praticamente sua mentora sexual, vou ter que ter aquela conversinha de camisinha, pilula...?

Alice riu da expressão desanimada e enojada da amiga.

–Não, estou tomando anticoncepcional desde que voltamos. Eu realmente pensava que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele tentaria de novo.

–Bella, Alice? Vocês vem comigo? – ambas pularam com a voz sexy de Edward atras delas.

–Claro – disseram em juntas, temendo que ele tivesse ouvido.

Edward deixou Alice em seu apartamento, dirigindo em alta velocidade. Atitude que Bella achou muito quente, mas quase tudo era quente nele...

–Tive uma ideia para pegadinha – disse Edward, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

Ele contou e ela não conteve o rizo.

–Podemos melhorar ainda. Eu tenho acesso aos vestiários femininos, então posso me livrar do sutiã de geral.

Edward riu enquanto estacionava e concordou com ela.

Eles subiram em silencio no elevador. Um silencio amigável, mas incômodo.

–Decidiu quem vai entrar para a equipe já? – perguntou Bella, numa tentativa de acabar com o silencio.

–Ainda vou fazer mais um dia de testes... por que, quer entrar para a equipe? – brincou.

–Não sei nadar.

Ele se virou de olhos arregalados para ela, enquanto abria a porta com a chave.

–Faz biologia marinha e não sabe nadar?

Olhando por esse lado era até estupida e engraçada sua total falta de habilidade para esportes com água. Mas ele tinha que levar em conta que as cidades que ela cresceu, Forks e Portland, eram frias demais para motivar esportes que era necessário pouca roupa. Esse foi um dos motivos para só entrar na liga de futebol americano de lingerie quando se mudou para Nova York, aos dezesseis.

–Eu sei, é estranho – admitiu enquanto entrava no apartamento. Olhou para o sofá e para o corredor. Não havia ninguém na sala ou cozinha e as portas dos quartos estavam abertas, indicando que não havia ninguém lá também – Cadê todo mundo?

Edward olhou seu relógio de pulso antes de responder.

–Toda quinta tem festa numa fraternidade, aquela que é nossa rival, a gente sempre vai – explicou jogando a mochila sobre o sofá.

–Mas se é nossa rival... – começou Bella.

–Não é tão assim. A maioria dos integrantes da nossa fraternidade são amigos das pessoas de lá, mas a faculdade e a fraternidade feminina são 'rivais' – explicou fazendo aspas no ar.

–Então, por que você não está na festa? A namoradinha não deixa? – perguntou de zoação, mas ele acabou assentindo.

Controlado pela namorada? Qual é!

Acabamos no sofá, depois do banho, vendo _Tubarão_ no Telecine. Bella se atracava com um saco de pipoca de micro-ondas, enquanto Edward fazia comentários sobre a como o mocinho nadava. Ele criticava tudo, o fato dele ser lento demais. De não saber como mover o braço do jeito certo, ou sobre o fato de que ele já teria morrido afogado se nadasse daquele jeito na vida real.

–Da próxima vez se inscreva para dublê, Edward!

Ele riu, esticando o braço sobre o colo dela para roubar pipoca.

–Sério, esse cara deve nadar tão bem quanto você – caçoou.

–Não zoe minha falta de coordenação aquática! – Bella fingiu estar ofendida, em meio ao riso.

–Posso te ensinar se quiser. Depois dos treinos terça e quinta.

–Sério? Obrigada! – disse Bella realmente animada, enquanto o abraçava agradecida.

Ele se surpreendeu com o ataque rápido dela, mas a abraçou de volta, rindo.

–Mas deixe isso longe dos ouvidos de Tanya, por favor. Já foi bem difícil evitar o ciumes dela por você morar aqui.

Bella riu, mas prometeu não falar nada.

Após o fim do filme, eles trocaram de canal, sem sono algum. Não conversaram mais, mesmo que _Diário de um Banana_ não fosse lá um filme interessante.

Com o desinteresse pelo filme, Bella começou a olhar ao redor. Prestando atenção nos detalhes da decoração, tentando ler os títulos dos livros nas prateleiras...

Seus olhos de repente pararam sobre Edward, que assistia o filme com um sorriso debochado. Ele tinha sobrancelhas e lábios irônicos e sensuais que contrastavam seus olhos, profundos e cristalinos. A linha do maxilar firme o deixava masculinamente charmoso. Os lábios então, pareciam tão macies e maleáveis, e ela não conteve o pensamento dele movendo-os sobre seu corpo.

Ela tentou conter-se, mas seus olhos desceram além do rosto lindo de Edward. Lentamente, ela olhou seus ombros largos e os braços e peito forte, lembrando-se de quando o vira seminu na piscina. Seu abdômen definido não podia ser visto através da camiseta, mas a rigidez era perceptível. O volume em sua calça, incrível. Tanto nas coxas fortes, quanto _lá_.

Era incrível sua beleza, parecia mais encantadora a cada minuto que se era observada. Não era simplesmente uma beleza óbvia, tinha algo oculto que te fazia querer olhar por horas tentando encontrar algo inexistente...

Ela virou-se para a TV bem a tempo de evitar os olhos dele. Ainda que olhasse aquele ator nem de longe tão espetacular quanto Edward, ela podia sentir a presença dele agora, algo despercebido antes. Havia uma espécie de malícia entre eles, como uma piada contida.

Antes que se descontrolasse, Bella se levantou do sofá num pulo. Desculpou-se, dizendo que estava com sono e conhecia o fim do filme. Edward a olhou confuso enquanto ela praticamente corria para o próprio quarto, os cachos castanhos balançando atrás dela.

Ela correu até a cama, despejando o conteúdo da bolsa sobre os lençóis. Abriu o _scrapbook_ de capa roxa e buscou uma caneta vermelha no estojo.

Respirando fundo ela fez um Xs na frente de um de seus NÃOs.

_NÃO se apaixonar por Edward Cullen **X**_

Esse literalmente devia ser um record, Bella que o diga. Apaixonada pelo namorado de uma amiga em uma semana?

–Estou _fodidamente_ ferrada – sussurrou para si mesma.

.

_Meeeeee desculpem a demora!_

_É serio, juro que não foi culpa minha! Acreditam que roubaram meu notebook na saída da faculdade? Entrei em pânico, mas felizmente ainda estava da garantia e a Apple me deu um novinho em folha (até melhor que meu antigo ;P)_

_Mas o negócio é que eu perdi todos os meu arquivos do outro notebook, por isso tive que reescrever tuuuudo, quase morri nessa correria._

_Sei que o cap não ficou muito grande, mas eu quis postar o mais rápido possível pra dizer que não esqueci de vocês!_

_Pooooor favor, DEIXEM REVIEW, QUE POSTO MAIS RAPIDINHO ;P_

_Respostinhas:_

Gabriella 333: Que bom que gostou, quis fazer eles beeem quente ;p – continue leeendo

MahMasen: Sim, baby, Bella tem tatuagens! Estou pensando em fazer ela mostrar sóooo quando eles transarem, ou no próximo capitulo, enquanto ele ensina ela a nadar... O que acha?

Hannah B: acho que muito mais que receber elogios sobre a história, qualquer autor adora ouvir que escreve bem... ** continue aqui!

Alexia Freitas: O Edward é sexy, né? Ainda mais nesse capitulo, quis descrever beeem ele. Pode ficar tranquila que vem mais, Edward ainda vai dar o que falar. Ainda mais no próximo que ele vai ensinar ela nadar! E fique tranquila, Tanya ainda vai ser um vadia estupida aqui rsrsrs

Evelyn Medeiros: O capitulo não foi assim tão rápido, eu sei. Mas a culpa não foi minha, como já disse! Poooor favor, continue lendo (e comentandooo) ;P

Carol01: Até a Bella já se tocou que esta afim do Edward... cenas quentes? Humm, talvez demore. Mas fica tranquila, que a Bella vai começar a ter umas fantasias muuito loucas pra aliviar a nossa espera.

Katharyna: Que bom que curtiu, e desculpe meeesmo pela demora. Espero que não fique com birra e pare de comentar (Porque se fizer vai demorar ainda mais' haha)

Dayanne Masen: O primeiro beijo deles já vem, fique calma. Mas a primeira agarração, vai demorar um pouquinho... ainda assim vai dar para matar um pouco o tempo e a curiosidade, com as fantasias que a Bella vai começar a ter... aushuashuas

Ary Lima: Está certinha em não colocar fé na lista de NÃOs dela, porque nossa querida Bella vai quebrar TODOS os itens. Aushuhsuash – comenta fia!

Christye-Lupin: Tomara que você melhore, baby! E mesmo que não seja um suuuuper review, prefiro que mande nem que seja só dizendo "Hey, ainda estou aqui" ;P

YasminneMuller: Poooooostei, fique calma! Auhsuahsuas – espero que tenha valido a espera e amei sua foto de perfil, sou completamente viciada na Blair' huashuahsuahs

barbara: Postei! Postei! Postei! Uashaushuash calminha, não se mate, babi! Muuuitas emoções no próximo capitulo, não deixe de comentar!

Mariparry: Eu também mooorro de inveja dela! Imagina morar com esse super gatos? *suspiros* uahsuahsuas – continua lendo (e comentando)

Gabi Tenrio: bom, esse capitulo demorou um pouquinho, mas saiu! Aushausaush – cooontinue lendo!

Laura Melo: Na verdade, não tenho dia para postar, mas vou tentar fazer toooda semana (com cometário vem mais rápido...)

Sylvie Louvain: Vou tentar não demorar no próximo, mas se mandar uma review... vem ainda mais rápido! Ashuahsuas

LauritaBruxinha: Se acha que a historia já tá quente, não perde por esperar! Isso aqui vai ferver, baby! Auhsuahsusa – a pegação já vem (pelo menos nas fantasias dela)

Lais: Bem vinda, leitora nova' hahahhaa – leia e comente viu? ;P

Lais Araujo: Está aquiii! Aushuasuas – espero que tenha gostado e continue lendo! ;p

.

REVIEWS = CAPÍTULOS RAPIDINHOOOS!


	6. Provocante

Tédio. Era o que ela sentia. Um irritante e profundo tédio.

Virou-se para o relógio. Duas e meia. _Adorável_, _duas da manhã de sábado e eu em casa ouvindo Elvis_. Estava pensando seriamente em ligar para a polícia. Quem aquele visinho pensava que era para não deixá-la dormir com aquela musica velha? Ela queria espancá-lo.

Será que era por isso que todos os garotos resolveram sair àquela noite? Talvez isso já fosse um ritual do vizinho impertinente. Quem sabe ele não fosse o dono do prédio e por isso ninguém, _absolutamente ninguém_, do prédio havia reclamado do som alto e insistente que estava ligado desde a meia-noite. Cada pausa entre as musicas fazia o coração de Bella se exaltar, achando que talvez aquele lunático fosse finalmente dormir.

A música terminou. Bella cruzou os dedos, torcendo para que ela pudesse dormir. Ficar em casa estudando realmente não fora uma grande idéia. Realmente. Uma nova musica começou. Bom, "nova" era modo de dizer.

- Foda-se seus sapatos de camurça azuis, Elvis! – ela gritou irritadíssima. Tirou o travesseiro de baixo da cabeça colocando-o sobre o rosto, apertando-o nos ouvidos.

Não adiantou muito e ela ergueu o travesseiro. Devolveu-o para de baixo da cabeça, puxando os cabelos para o alto. Estava calor, sua nuca estava suada, mas ela não sabia onde os garotos haviam posto o controle do ar condicionado.

_ Eu vou dormir_, repetiu como se fosse um mantra fechando os olhos firmemente. Segundos depois sua visão sob as pálpebras passou do preto ao vermelho. Ela abriu os olhos rápido. A mão de Edward ainda estava sobre o interruptor ao lado da porta do banheiro. Metade de seu corpo ainda estava dentro do outro cômodo.

- Hey! – reclamou Bella, puxando a coberta sobre as pernas nuas – Tem uma garota de lingerie aqui! – mas ela não estava realmente incomodada com ele.

- Me desculpe, eu deveria ter pedido para ser anunciado – brincou com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Acho que posso perdoá-lo pela impertinência – respondeu sentando-se – Então, não tinha ido visitar Tanya?

- Srta. Moore, a monitora da república delas, me expulsou de lá faz uma hora. Aquela francesa acha que tudo termina em sexo – ele pronunciou a palavra com sotaque Frances. Bella riu.

- E termina mesmo. Bom, não com Tanya, obviamente... – ironizou feliz por ressaltar esse "defeito" dela para Edward. Parecia que a cada dia Bella simpatizava menos com Tanya. A garota havia se revelado uma típica líder de torcida virgem do ensino médio, apesar de já ter saído do mesmo há muito tempo, parecia ter perdido o prazo de amadurecimento.

Edward riu e entrou no quarto fechando a porta do banheiro. Ele estava pecaminosamente atraente com aquela simples calça de moletom verde e mais nada. Ela ressaltava seus olhos e aquele peito nu era demais para se suportar. Andou casualmente, com os pés descalços e os braços balançando. Ele era tão fodidamente sexy com aquela tatuagem tribal ondulando pelo ombro, pelo peito, as costas... Bella queria lamber sua pele.

Edward interrompeu os devaneios dela.

- Seu desprezo por virgens é hilário – comentou desviando a atenção dela de seu corpo e sentando-se na cama de casal ao lado de Bella. A morena estranhou e gostou de sua atitude, sentindo o corpo um pouco quente só com a proximidade.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou genuinamente curiosa, achando que talvez ele também estivesse entediado graças à impossibilidade de sono com a música alta.

- Te ouvi gritando com Elvis Presley, apesar de estar com fones de ouvido – disse rindo. Bella queria ter pensado em usar fones de ouvido

- Eu odeio nosso vizinho.

Edward deu de ombros.

- Todos odeiam, mas é difícil se despejar um militar aposentado, embora quase todos do prédio venham tentando há meses – Bella riu, sentindo os olhos de Edward em si. Parou automaticamente e fitou as próprias mãos, caídas no colo.

Ele a deixava nervosa. Algo em Edward a fazia pensar antes de agir e tentar ser mais o tipo dele. Mas que droga era essa? O estomago dela se revirou. _Estou ficando pirada_.

Respirou fundo, sem se importar com o que Edward poderia achar dessa atitude de autocontrole, e ergueu os olhos para ele. Não havia nada tão intimidade. Edward era apenas um cara comum, olhando para ela de forma não-comum, sentado de forma comum, bonito de forma não-comum... Sua mente girou de novo, o estomago voltando a revirar. _Oh, aquilo não poderia ser borboletas!_

- Está tudo bem? – Edward perguntou se aproximando um pouco dela. Bella ofegou.

- Eu só estou um pouco tonta – murmurou fechando os olhos.

Ela sentiu suas mãos fortes a empurrando para os travesseiros. Ela apreciou o toque modesto, notando como a parte que ele a tocou de repente se arrepiou, gelou, ferveu, latejou, tudo ao mesmo tempo. _Jesus, eu estou perdida!_

Edward tocou seu pulso e a lateral de seu pescoço com precisão médica, sentindo a pulsação.

- Vou buscar água, não se mexa – disse, a voz séria e autoritária de um verdadeiro médico.

Assim que ele saiu, Bella tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que realmente estava tonta. Deixou-se cair no travesseiro outra vez, olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos, buscando ar. Pouco tempo depois ela ouviu os paços dele sobre o assoalho, seguido pelos _bips_ do ar condicionado sendo ativado. Edward devia saber onde estava o controle. Um leve sopro fresco a atingiu e Bella sentiu a cama afundando ao seu lado.

- Tome, vai se sentir melhor.

Ela abriu os olhos e se sentou lentamente pegando o copo que ele lhe ofereceu. Havia pouca água, mas ela levou aos lábios. Teve um sobressalto ao sentir o gosto salgado.

- Salmoura – explicou Edward, colocando a mão sobre a dela no copo impedindo-a de afastar a bebida. O corpo dela reagiu novamente ao toque – Você teve uma queda de pressão, tome.

Ela engoliu aquilo rapidamente e sentiu Edward substituir o copo por outro, com água gelada. Bella bebeu apressada para tirar o gosto salgado da boca. Aquilo era pior que whisky. Deitou-se novamente, entregando o copo a ele. Sentiu aos poucos a vertigem e aquele eco irritante no ouvido passar.

Quando abriu os olhos, Bella encontrou o rosto perfeito e preocupado de Edward pairando sobre si. Ninguém devia ser assim tão bonito, chegava a ser imoral. Ela apoiou-se sobre o cotovelo o que provocou uma aproximação constrangedora. Ele não se afastou.

Algo dentro dela gritou para que se afastasse, mas Bella não o fez. Continuou parada fitando os olhos verdes, pressionando-o. Era à hora de ver se ele a queria ou não. Estavam tão próximos, era se afastar ou se aproximar de vez.

_Droga, como ele pode ser tão bonito?_ Pensou irritada, não achando que poderia estar causando quase o mesmo deslumbramento. Os olhos verdes e sensuais deles, presos nos castanhos incrivelmente grandes e brilhantes dela. As respirações tocando quentes e arrepiantes a pele um do outro... tão tentador.

Bella esperou, seu corpo começando a reagir ao que poderia vir. Aquela sensação do toque de Edward de repente se espalhou pelo corpo inteiro. Ela precisava saber o que ele tinha em mente, mas ao mesmo tempo precisava daquele beijo. Estava ansiosa, quase ofegante. Seus dedos dos pés se contraíram como num orgasmo. _Deus, por que ele não faz nada?!_

Edward em nenhum momento desviou o olhar, fitava muito fundo em seus olhos, era quase constrangedor... Estaria ele lendo seus pensamentos? _Droga, Edward, faça algo!_ Aqueles segundos se arrastavam feito uma cobra silenciosa preparando-se para dar o bote. Bella conteve a vontade de umedecer os lábios, aquilo era insinuante demais.

Quando ela já achou que não agüentaria mais, e pensava em simular outra tontura para cair de costas na cama libertando-se da agonia, Edward se aproximou. Muito lentamente, mais do que ela achava que poderia agüentar. A sensação de queima que ele já causava nela provou-se fraca perto da que agora vinha. Ela podia sentir o sangue pulsando quente e rápido por suas veias, parecia que todos os nervos sensitivos de seu corpo haviam resolvido se rebelar, causando arrepios adoráveis e torturantes.

Naquele momento Bella só tinha certeza de duas coisas: Edward iria beijá-la, ela não tinha certeza de nada.

Bella fechou os olhos.

Muito levemente, sentiu os lábios de Edward roçarem nos seus. E como se ele não a tivesse torturado o suficiente, ele parou ali.

Edward soltou um suspiro agoniado.

- Droga, Bella! Me desculpe, eu não posso – sussurrou sem se afastar quase nenhum centímetro, mas o suficiente para perderem o contato.

Ela estava prestes a abrir os olhos e encará-lo junto com a humilhação, quando sentiu os lábios de Edward. Na bochecha. Eram tão macios, tão quentes, tão deliciosos.

Ela não abriu os olhos quando ele se afastou, somente quando sentiu que ele levantara da cama. Juntando toda sua coragem, olhou para ele.

Edward pegou os dois copos do chão e andou até a porta do banheiro.

- Boa noite, Bella.

_Nem tão boa_. É claro que ela não disse isso.

- Boa noite, Edward.

Ele apagou a luz e fechou a porta. Bella afundou na cama, puxando o edredom para cobrir a pele agora gelada pelo ar condicionado e pela rejeição. Ela se aconchegou entre os travesseiros e almofadas, abraçando seu ursinho Sr. Tonks, e cobrindo a cabeça como se pudesse assim se esconder da humilhação.

Só então ela percebeu que Elvis havia parado de gritar. Pode, finalmente, dormir.

Bella estava pensando sobre a noite fatídica de seu fim de semana mal aproveitado, enquanto Alice tagarelava sobre como ainda não conseguira nada com Jasper apesar das constrangedoras investidas sexuais que ela vinha dando. Parecia que seu namorado era realmente perfeito. Não transava com ela somente por não acreditar que ela realmente queria aquilo. Um amor, não?

A morena rabiscava qualquer coisa na contracapa da apostila, quando, praticamente do nada, surgiu uma garota em frente à mesa dela. Era baixinha e parecia uma daquelas bonequinhas de porcelana que avós colecionam. Olhos azuis grandes, lábios pequenos, bochechas fofas e rosadas e um nariz arrebitado. Era exatamente aquele tipo de garota que toda menina de seis anos quer ser.

Alice se calou imediatamente, temerosa em ter sido ouvida. Bella ainda não conseguira se acostumar com a forma como o sexo era tratado naquele lugar. _Hello-ou! É a melhor coisa do mundo!_

- Você e Emmett estão namorando? – perguntou a boneca loura de sua aula de Ética de Trabalho. Ela nunca tinha falado com a menina, mas sabia, graças à chamada, que o nome dela era Jane Volture.

Bella abriu a boca para negar a pergunta esquisita, mas Alice a interrompeu.

- Eles ainda não decidiram, na verdade... – respondeu pela amiga e lhe acotovelou discretamente, para não interferir – estão se conhecendo melhor, você sabe...

- Ah, sabia que Emmett Cullen não se amarraria tão rápido! – brincou e Alice riu cutucando Bella novamente, para que o fizesse também – Mas, bom, sorte sua, Bella. Emmett é _quente!_ Tenho que sentar, tchau!

Assim que a pequena e saltitante garota saiu, Bella virou-se furiosa para Alice.

- Mas que droga foi essa?

- Tá todo mundo sabendo que transou com Emm. É melhor não parecer que foi casual, a não ser que queira virar a vadia da escola _já_ – explicou a amiga, se acomodando ao seu lado ao ver a professora McLean caminhando para sua mesa sobre os saltos da estação anterior.

- E como todo mundo ficou sabendo? – olhou acusatoriamente para a Alice.

- Não fui eu! – a garota quase gritou.

- Srta. Cullen, algum problema? – perguntou a professora que pegava o papel da chamada.

Apesar de claramente ser uma pergunta que pedia uma negativa, Alice foi sincera.

- Nada muito importante, Srta. McLean, mas Bella está me acusando de algo que eu não fiz – a morena ao seu lado quase se enfiou em baixo da mesa.

- Todos acreditamos que não foi você, Alice – brincou a professora, provocando risos na sala.

- Muito obrigado, professora – a garota entrou na brincadeira. Elas tinham sorte do pequeno grito ter sido na aula de Claire McLean, a professora mais divertida da faculdade.

Bella fez que não com a cabeça, quase rindo da amiga.

Mas estava muito encafifada com a história para rir. Quer dizer que agora ela tinha que namorar Emmett se não quisesse ser uma vadia? Merda de vida.

Ela arrancou uma folha do caderno e passou a Alice, pedindo explicações. Em alguns minutos a folha era um histórico de MSN.

_B: Quem espalhou então?_

_ A: Eu que sei? Ouvi no vestiário. Emm deve ter contado a algum cara, que contou pra namorada, que contou pra amiga e assim vai. As fofocas voam._

_ B: Nem me fale! Bando de virgens estúpidas (sem ofensa), foi só sexo!_

_ A: Dance conforme a musica, mocinha. Fale com Emmett, não precisam namorar, mas deixa rolar alguns boatos que estão juntos..._

_ B: Como se eu já não tivesse problemas o suficiente!_

_ A: Que dó de você! Pare de reclamar feito um velho de fraudas, pelo menos não tem um namorado que não quer transar com você. __Será que Jazz é gay?__ :O_

_ B: __Não viaje, Alice__! Jasper é tão gay quanto Charlie Harper. Ele só está sendo um fofo com você. Quando ele queria, você não quis. _

_ A: Já não sei mais o que fazer!_

_ B: Case-se com ele ;P_

_ A: Muito engraçado. Estou falando sério, Bella. Você é perita no assunto, me ajuda? A sua idéia foi a mais perto de dar certo._

_ B: Vá ver um filme no quarto dele, diga que sua roupa está desconfortável e peça uma camiseta dele. Depois se troque na frente dele. Durante o filme provoque, deixe a blusa subir... Depois é só começar com um amasso básico... E não parar._

_ A: Você é demais. Vou tentar hoje à noite... Alguma idéia de filme?_

_ B: Smurfs_

_ A: Sem brincadeiras, Bella._

_ B: Eu sei lá! Thor, Carga Explosiva... Algum filme para homens. _

O bilhete de repente sumiu da mão de Bella. Srta. McLean estava inclinada sobre a mesa das duas, o papel na mão. Ela se ajeitou e leu. Ao lado de Bella, Alice corou desesperadamente.

Durante alguns segundos torturantes, recheados de brincadeiras do resto da classe, a professora leu.

Por fim, devolveu o bilhete para elas, ignorando as sugestões da sala de lê-lo em voz alta.

- Os Mercenários. – disse a professora. As duas olharam para ela sem entender – Assisti com meu namorado na semana passada. É muito bom. E digamos que funcionou como você quer.

Bella riu, enquanto Alice corava e afundava na cadeira.

Assim que Claire voltou a explicar os _slides_, Alice tomou o bilhete da mão de Bella, amassou e jogou na bolsa da amiga. A morena ainda ria.

Vários minutos antes de a professora terminar a aula, Alice já havia guardado todo o material. Provavelmente estava preparada para correr da aula assim que a professora os liberasse. Bella podia sentir sua cadeira vibrando, por estar encostada na de Alice, que quicava sem parar. Era difícil saber se ela estava tensa pela recusa de Jasper na noite anterior, ou pela vergonha de ter sua intimidade constrangedora revelada a professora. Talvez fosse pelos dois.

Bella sentiu a mão pequena de Alice arrancar a caneta de sua mão, guardando-a no estojo junto com todas as outras canetas que já recolhera. Fechou o zíper e colocou-o dentro da bolsa de Bella, pendurada no encosto da cadeira. Depois se dedicou a arrumar apressadamente os papeis, fechando os cadernos, guardando resumos e colando post-its nos cantos das folhas. Ela estava literalmente organizando toda a bagunça de Bella. A morena somente olhou meio incrédula, o projeto de fada estava desenvolvendo TOC?

-Mas que porra...? – Bella foi interrompida pelo som do sinal.

Sentiu as unhas cintilantes de Alice cravando em seu pulso e a puxando para fora da cadeira. Quem diria que aquela coisa pequena poderia ser tão forte? Bella mal teve tempo de agarrar a alça da bolsa enquanto a baixinha saiu correndo, literalmente se enfiando entre as outras pessoas que tentavam andar, enquanto puxava Bella consigo. Foi um grande problema, pois Bella não era nem de longe tão pequena e esguia quanto Alice, para passar entre os corpos, e a garota ainda usava salto, tendo que correr em passos curtos e desequilibrados atrás da amiga descontrolada.

-Alice! Me solte! – Bella puxou o pulso com força, assim que conseguiu firmar-se nos próprios pés. A essa altura já se encontravam no meio do pátio, onde todos as olhavam pelos gritos e a correria.

Alice olhou sobre o ombro de Bella.

- Acho que deu pra evitar a Sr. McLean.

- Você acha? – perguntou Bella, enquanto tentava se ajeitar. Puxou a blusa verde escura de alcinha para que havia subido até acima do umbigo, ajeitou o cós da calça skinning clara e tirou um dos sapatos para arrancar uma pedra que acabara dentro do peep toe dourado.

- Sr. Turnner não veio hoje, vou aproveitar as ultimas aulas pra ir à locadora, vem comigo?

Bella se apoiou no ombro na amiga para por o sapato de volta ao pé.

- Não, os meninos me arranjaram uma despenca da aula do Black pra ir à reunião dos Betas. Acho que hoje começa as apresentações das pegadinhas de iniciação – ela se endireitou e arrumou a bolsa no ombro.

Alice levou as mãos ao pescoço de Bella, para ajeitar o pingente do colar que fora parar na nuca.

- Ok, até de noite. Vou chegar antes de Jasper pra poder falar com você. Tenho que, você sabe, tirar algumas dúvidas...

- Mais? – brincou Bella. Alice a ignorou e lhe deu as costas em direção a entrada.

Bella caçou o celular e a lista de pegadinhas na bolsa e colocou os fones, sabendo que teria de esperar um pouco na sala dos Betas. Assim que passou os olhos na lista viu aquela droga. Ela tinha se esquecido. Teria que beijar Edward, provavelmente hoje. Provavelmente em minutos.

- Caralho! – praguejou, recebendo olhares estranhos de uns estudantes perto dela. Talvez a musica alta em seu ouvido pudesse ter lhe tirado a noção de altura da voz. _Mais um mico, muito obrigado, Lonely Island!_

Ela andou rápido até a biblioteca, onde seria o encontro. Correu sobre a escada, batendo os saltos no força nos degraus, apoiada no corrimão. Precisava chegar rápido, sabia que um dos veteranos tinha que estar lá pra não deixar nenhum não integrante entrar e ela torcia para que fosse Emmett. Talvez se conversasse com ele e prometesse uma reprise da transa, pudesse evitar o beijo forçado em Edward. Até porque seria ótimo transar com Emmett depois de ter sido rejeitada por Edward no fim de semana. Fora muito tensa as duas vezes que se viram depois daquilo.

Afastando seus pensamentos de Edward, entrou na biblioteca. Nenhum garoto estava lá, então se sentou em uma cadeira e ergues os pés na mesa. Jogou a cabeça para trás de olhos fechados ouvindo _I Just Had Sex_ e esperando Emmett chegar. Soltou o elástico dos cabelos, deixado ele cair em cachos e ondas rebeldes atrás da cadeira.

- Bella?

A garota pulou na cadeira ao ouvir a voz que menos esperava. Caralho de sorte!

- Edward? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, embora a mesma questão pudesse ser direcionada a ela. Ele estava tão lindo com aquela camisa xadrez!

- Emmett me pediu pra vir por ele. Foi liberada mais cedo? – perguntou, ele agia como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles, mas ainda assim não se aproximou mais dela e sentou-se um pouco longe.

Bella confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, antes de olhar para o celular como faz quando fica nervosa ou sozinha em meio a uma multidão. Digitou rápido uma mensagem para Emmett, falando que tinha de falar com ele. Segundos depois ele mandou uma de volta, dizendo que estava na reitoria ouvindo um sermão, como ele digitou aquilo na frente do reitor ela não tinha idéia.

Ponderou entre Jasper e Jacob, resolvendo pra quem ia à próxima. Escolheu Jasper, pois podia criar um assunto com ele mais fácil que com Jake. Rapidamente ele respondeu que estava a caminho e Bella conteve um suspiro aliviado, pelo fato de Edward estar sentado a algumas cadeiras de distancia.

- O que quer Bella? – ouviu a voz de Jasper atrás de si, poucos minutos depois. Ela se levantou tirando os fones e foi até o loiro.

- Tenho que falar com você.

- Sobre? – perguntou jogando a mochila no chão perto da parede.

- Alice.

Parece que o nome despertou um interesse súbito no garoto, que indicou o corredor que dava a ala de romances históricos, provavelmente não querendo que o irmão dela ouvisse, mesmo nem sabendo sobre o que se tratava. Bella o seguiu até lá, pensando no que dizer.

- E então? – perguntou claramente curioso.

- Alice que transar – disse diretamente, pensando se ela a mataria por aquilo ou não. Os olhos azuis de Jasper se arregalaram.

- Que porra ta falando, Bella?

- Ela vem me dizendo isso faz um tempo. Até me contou da separação alguns meses atrás. E, bom, das investidas que tem dado em você. Já reparou como ela gosta de destacar detalhes desnecessários...? – disse com certa malicia, mas ao mesmo tempo reclamando.

Jasper não parecia constrangido, e aquilo foi um alívio. Até ele falar sua teoria.

- Ela não quer fazer isso. Está querendo só me agradar, me disse há algum tempo que queria esperar o casamento – explicou calmamente como se Bella não soubesse.

Ela devia contornar um pouco a história, mas estava um pouco estressada naquele dia, então foi direto ao ponto.

- Alice falou sobre isso. Ela nunca quis esperar até o casamento. Ela só não queria... Se contar pra ela que eu te contei isso, te castro com uma tesoura de poda – disse e Jasper assentiu com um sorriso debochado, gesticulando para que ela continuasse – Bom, ela só não queria te "desagradar" – fez aspas no ar – achava que se não fosse boa você terminaria com ela, pois você já tinha transado com tantas vadias experientes que era difícil pra ela ter que "concorrer" com isso. Bobo, não é?

Jasper finalmente perdeu a calma e Bella achou que fosse explodir.

- Como ela pode pensar isso?! Se fosse só sexo...

- Ah, tanto faz! – interrompeu – De qualquer forma, agora ela quer voltar atrás, então dá pra facilitar um pouco pra ela, Sr. Celibatário? Ela tem reclamado bastante e além de querê-la feliz, eu quero que pare de me falar sobre isso! – Bella caçou o bilhete delas na bolsa, desamassou e dobrando para esconder a parte da conversa que não queria que ele lesse, mostrou o que Alice escreveu.

_ "A: Que dó de você! Pare de reclamar feito um velho de fraudas, pelo menos não tem um namorado que não quer transar com você. __Será que Jazz é gay?__ :O"_

Jasper tentou pegar o papel da mão de Bella para ler o resto, mas não conseguiu.

- O resto não é da sua conta. Mas agora que já sabe que ela quer de verdade, dá pra ajudar um pouco? E eu não disse nada!

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Jacob gritou andando pelo corredor em direção aos dois.

- Vamos parar de fofoca, garotinhas, que todo mundo já ta chegando.

Jasper andou na frente de Bella, e a garota não pode ver como ele estava com o tudo que ela disse. Bella começou a se perguntar se fora uma boa idéia.

Na área de leitura da biblioteca, quase todos estavam lá. Exceto Emmett, seu plano parecia ter melado. Se não falasse com ele não teria como evitar o beijo. _Droga, droga, droga!_

Todos se sentaram, menos dois que ficaram sem cadeira. Estava pensado se perder seu lugar valia esperar Emmett na escada para conversar, quando ele entrou correndo. Sem lhe dar tempo para chamar sua atenção ele começou a falar sobre as pegadinhas que já foram realizadas e dando os parabéns aos grupos. Riscou sete delas na lousa grande com todas as cinqüenta. E então, quando ela não agüentava de ansiedade, ele apontou Bella e Edward. _Fudeu!_

- Hora do beijo! – disse e todos os caras reagiram alto, zoando, rindo a falando besteiras.

- Posso falar com você antes? – disse Bella, em sua ultima esperança – é importante!

- Sem embolação!

Respirando fundo, Bella se levantou e viu Edward se aproximando. Sem hesitação, ele colocou a mão na nuca dela e a puxou. Bella bateu as palmas das mãos contra o peito dele com o gesto súbito e seus lábios se encontraram.

Macio, quente e úmido. Foi um beijo simples, não muito mais aprofundado que um selinho. Sem línguas ou caricias intimas. E também acabou rápido, durando não mais que cinco segundos. Mas foi o suficiente para aquela sensação de gelo, sangue pulsante e arrepios se espalhar por todo o corpo de Bella. Como? Fora só a porra de um beijo simples. Quando se afastaram, ela não baixou os olhos.

Estava aliviada, não fora tão ruim ou constrangedor quando imaginara. Estava quase sentando quando Emmett quebrou o silêncio com sua voz retumbante.

- Chamam isso de beijo? Eu beijo minha avó desse jeito. Podia aceitar quando eram caras, mas qual é Edward? Já olhou pra ela? De novo e de verdade desta vez – disse. Bella olhou irritada e nervosa para Emmett, pedindo com os olhos. Ele quase riu, Edward o fez. O riso ressoante dele acalmou-a um pouco, fazendo-a olhar de volta para o rosto perfeito dele – Estão esperando o que?

_**Eu sei que faz mais ou menos três séculos e meio que não posto. Mas vocês me conhecem, sou a rainha da embolação çç**_

_**MAAAS aqui está o capitulo, e provavelmente agora vocês querem me matar mais que antes por ter deixado o beijo na expectativa' MUAHAHAHAHAHA **_

_**E só pra adiantar: VAI SER QUENTE **_

_**Ah, ultima coisa. Para quem curte essa fic tenho outra que pode agradar também, porque é bem nesse estilo, é a Best Friend Forever. Leiam por favor!**_

_**Respostas aos reviews:**_

**Christye-Lupin**: Nossa, quase tive um troço depois do assalto, mas acabou dando tudo certo! Ah, como Bella falou, foi casual a transa com Emmett... Continue lendo, comentando e desculpa a demora ;P

**Carol01**: Muito safadinha a Bella, não? HAHAHAHA' Fala se ela não é sortuda de transar com Emmett... *suspiros*. E quanto à Alice e sua sede por sexo, ela vai ficar quase como a Bella, a diferença é que não vai variar o companheiro... Ou talvez varie... Vai saber! ;)

**Line Masen**: sinto lhe informar, mas ainda vai ter uma boa embolação até Emmett e Rosalie, Edward e Bella se acertarem...

**Lais Santos****:** espero que esteja curtindo, Lá. Vou tentar postar mais rápido, não surte! HAHAHA

**Pamela**: Não tem período certo, na verdade. Mas tento postar o máximo possível...

**Alexia Freitas****:** Nooossa, você meio que adivinhou sobre a putisse da Tanya. SIM, ELA NÃO É VIRGEM COMO DIZ ;O

**Joana Patricia****: **Ela não é nem um pouco santa, vá se acostumando ;P DEMAIS ELA COM A ALICE, NE?

**Karolzinhaa**: Que bom que curtiu. Essa história ainda vai dar muuitas voltas, pode esperar! A Bella é bem louca, pode esperar mais muitas besteiras vindo dela, hein!

**Rafaella:** Que bom que gostou, vou tentar postar mais regularmente, juroo! As aulas de natação começam no próximo capitulo.

**Hannah B:**Que bom que gostou, amo escrever! Continue aqui hein!

**Gabi Tenrio****:** Que bom que curtiu, to amando escrever também, mesmo quase não tendo tempo! AHAHAH

**YasminneMuller****:** Valeu a espera desta vez? Tentei fazer um capitulo bem legal, pelo tempo que vocês esperaram pra chegar' HAHAHAHA

**Elaine:** desculpa a demora! Vou tentar postar mais regularmente, mas não ando tendo tempo pra escrever... ;/

**Yara Bastos****:** Seja bem vinda a fic e, sim, o Edward é muito sexy, né? Tentei fazer aquele tipo bad boy que ninguém resiste.

**Evelyn Medeiros****:** Que bom que não vai me abandonar sem reviews e que está gostando da fic! Vou tentar ser mais boazinha e postar mais rápido ;]

**Guest****:** Que bom que gostou. Continue lendo (e comentando), hein!

**layne oliveira:** Não abandonei juro! É só que está faltando tempo pra escrever, desculpa mesmo!

**SiaStw****:** Bem vinda a fic! Que bom que está gostando, continue lendo hein!

Larissa: Que bom que está gostando! Continue aqui!

**Marcela****:** pronto, um capitulo novinho em folha! Vou (tentar) postar mais rápido, juro!

**Gabriela Arago:** PROOONTO, não surte! Aqui seu capitulo lindo! Que bom que esta gostando mesmo! E continue aqui, hein!

**DelightRobsten****:** Bem vinda! Vou continuar postando juro, mas só não sei quanto ao tempo, que ando bem ocupada ultimamente! Continue lendo e comentando!

.

_**Beijos e comentem ali em baixo, hein! ;}**_


End file.
